Once On This Island
by TheLittleReaderWriter
Summary: Worry and heartbreak is spreading to the engines on Sodor. Percy gets into a horrible accident and is planned to be scrapped, terrifying his friends. Thomas refuses to leave his side, and, surprisingly, the Fat Controller is nice about it. But, Thomas isn't the only one who's not giving up on Percy's life.
1. Chapter 1

_As the little blue engine pulled his loyal coaches down his branch line that day, he didn't know he'd be getting the worst news of his life in a few minutes._

 _It shouldn't have happened to someone so young._

 _It shouldn't have happened at all._

 _But, whether he would get in trouble or not, he stayed._

 _Every day, every night, he was there._

 _And why was he there?_

 _Because that is what friends do._


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas and Percy both laughed together as they went down the branch line together that day. Another day of hard work had come to an end, and the two decided to go out for a little stroll together, just the two of them. It was moments like this that the  
two of them enjoyed the most, those little moments they spent together. Right now, the subject was accidents.  
"Remember when Kevin fell into the sea and Kranky had to pull him out?" Percy said.  
Thomas laughed. The accident had been minor, but it was still laughable.  
"Yes, but there's been better," Thomas said.  
To him, even though accidents were embarrassing, they were all pretty funny in some way.  
"And then there was that one time when you ignored the signs and fell into the mine," Percy laughed.  
Thomas smiled sheepishly.  
"Oh, yeah? Well...remember when you got covered in chocolate?"  
Percy grinned.  
"Yeah...that was great."  
Thomas looked up, deep in thought.  
"What about...um...didn't Gordon crash into a snowbank once?"  
The two of them laughed at that one. They loved it when the bigger engines were humiliated.  
"And then there was when Duck crashed into a barber shop," Percy added.  
"Well, yeah, but he saved a lot of people that day."  
"True...and then Oliver fell into the turntable."  
They didn't laugh at that one. They both felt sorry for him.  
"Remember when James was painted pink?" Thomas said.  
He and Percy both burst into fits of laughter.  
"How could I forget?" Percy laughed, looking down at the track. "That was only the funniest thing ever!"  
Thomas looked up again, noticing the sky was turning dark.  
"It's getting late," he said. "We better head back to the sheds."  
Percy nodded.  
"Yeah...lets go."

When they arrived back at the sheds, they were immediately greeted by the other engines.  
"There you two are!" Emily, the only female engine in the shed said. "We were getting worried!"  
"I wasn't," James, the 'splendid' red engine muttered.  
"Me neither," Gordon said.  
"Be quiet!" Edward snapped. "Whether you were worried or not, they're home, and that's what's important."  
The two big engines groaned but fell into silence.  
"Where were you?" Henry asked.  
"Just taking a little stroll," Thomas replied, as he backed into a berth beside Edward.  
Percy then backed into the empty one next to Thomas.  
"Well, you best go to sleep," Edward said. "We've got another big day tomorrow."  
With that, all the engines closed their eyes and drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

If there was anything every engine hated, it was a very heavy load. Luckily, Percy was on his mail run the next day, so he didn't have to worry about it. Engines whistled at him as he passed, which was their own little way of a greeting.  
"Hello, Percy!" Thomas called as he passed with Annie and Clarabel, his coaches.  
"Hey, Thomas!"  
Percy smiled and continued on his way. He made a quick delivery at the Blue Mountain Quarry, and then continued on to his next destination. He stopped at a red signal, waiting for it to turn green. It took about a minute before he was finally able to  
set off again. He made his last mail delivery to Arensdalle End, where Toby, the tram engine, rang his bell to greet him.  
"Isn't it a beautiful day?" The tram sighed.  
"Yeah," Percy agreed. "It's really nice."  
Percy collected some slate to be taken to another quarry, and quickly set off again. He passed a open track where there was a signal, and when the tracks crossed each other. Percy looked up at the signal.  
Red.  
He sighed, stopping again. Suddenly, the tracks started to shake, and the little green engine looked up.  
"What is that?"  
It all happen so fast. Another engine, coming from the track of to Percy's side, plowed straight into him. The green engine flew of the tracks, and hit the ground very hard. All he felt was terrible pain, and little pieces of the slate he'd been pulling  
were pelting him.  
Percy screamed, and his entire world went black.

Throughout the island, several of the people and engines looked up.  
Percy's scream was so loud that almost everybody on the entire island could hear it. On his branch line, Thomas looked up.  
On the express route, Gordon looked up. At the engine wash, James looked up.  
Over at Brendam Docs, Porter, Salty, and Kranky all looked up, too.  
Almost every single engine had heard that scream and looked up. All that had heard would remember, and all that hadn't heard would be told, and then remember the story. They'd all said,  
"Huh? What was that?"  
But then the call came in.  
"Sir Topham!" Percy's driver cried into the phone.  
The Controller was surprised at his volume.  
"Calm down," he said firmly. "Whatever's the matter?"  
"There was a collision!" The firemen cut in. "Another engine ran straight into Percy! Head on! He's injured badly!"  
Sir Topham was on his feet in a second.  
"I'll Send Rocky, James, and Gordon out to him at once," he said. "How bad is it?"  
"Sir...it's hard to tell what he even is anymore," the driver responded. "He looks awful. He's...He's smashed and destroyed."  
The Controller became very worried for his engine.  
"Don't tell Thomas," he said quietly, hanging up.  
He quickly raced out to the station, where, by some aligning of the planets, the engines he needed were all there.  
"James!" He boomed. "Fetch Rocky at once! Percy's been in a horrible accident!"  
"R-Right away, sir!" James said, and sped off to get the rescue crane.  
"Gordon, you follow him with a flatbed," Sir Topham said. "He'll...He'll need it."


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas pulled his coaches down his special branch line, enjoying another great day. Despite the fact that he was in a good mood, he wasn't talking much. And his coaches, Annie and Clarabel, immediately noticed.  
"Are you alright?" Annie asked. "You're not speaking very much."  
"Yes," Clarabel agreed. "You're being very quiet. Is something wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong," Thomas replied. "I'm just deep in thought, I guess."  
"About what?" The girls pressed.  
"Nothing important," Thomas said. "It isn't worth talking about."  
"Anything on your mind is worth talking about, Thomas," Annie said kindly.  
The blue engine sighed, but smiled.  
"I'm just thinking about-"  
His response was cut short when he approached Dryaw Station, the last station of the day. He'd be done working after this. The passengers got out of the coaches, the guard blew the whistle, and Thomas set off again. Suddenly, James came racing by with  
Rocky. And then, a minute later, Gordon came racing by with a single flatbed, and whatever was on it was covered with a white sheet. The express engine was going so fast that Thomas didn't have time to ask him what was under the sheet or why he was  
going so fast. He shrugged it off as nothing, and pulled into Ffarquhar Station. The Fat Controller, or, Sir Topham Hatt, was waiting for him.  
"Hello, sir," Thomas said. "How was your day?"  
"Very busy, thank you," the controller replied. "I presume yours was as well?"  
"Of course."  
"Anyway," Topham began, a look of sudden despair on his face, "I'm afraid I have some very bad news for you."  
Thomas suddenly paled at those words.  
"Did I...did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?"  
The FC held up his hands.  
"No. Nothing like that. You're fine, but somebody isn't, however."  
Thomas was confused.  
"What do you mean, sir?"  
The Controller sighed deeply. He wasn't sure how to explain this one.  
"Thomas...I'm sorry to tell you this, but...Percy got into a horrible accident today."  
Thomas froze, his eyes going huge. A million questions raced through his head. His best friend had gotten into an accident? What caused it? Would he be okay? Was he okay? How bad was it?  
"He's at the Steamworks," Sir Topham said. "I suggest you go see him straight away."  
Thomas nodded and quickly took offat a high velocity. The Controller would've normally scolded him for this, but he let him go this one time.

Thomas quickly arrived at the Steamworks, after he put Annie and Clarabel in their siding. Normally when he entered the Steamworks, he would've greeted whoever was there, but he was full of burning desperation.  
"Percy?!" He cried.  
Victor, the Cuban engine who worked there, approached the little blue engine, slowly.  
"Calm down my friend," he said gently. "He's over there, under the white sheet."  
Thomas looked off to his right, and standing there, was that flatbed.  
That's why Gordon was in such a hurry. I'll have to thank him later. Rocky and James, too.  
Thomas looked back over at Victor.  
"Is...Is he okay?"  
Victor sighed.  
"Thomas...my friend...he doesn't look good...at all."  
No words had ever struck Thomas that deeply. Percy was injured...and injured badly.  
"You'll fix him, right?" Thomas blurted out, feeling panic consume him. "He'll...He'll be okay...right?"  
Victor sighed again.  
"As I said, he doesn't look good. But, we will certainly try our best. We've never met an engine we can't fix."  
Thomas felt relieved, but only a little. A few workmen came walking up to them, and attached a crane from the ceiling to Percy. A lever was then pulled, causing Percy to be lifted off the flatbed, and lowered onto the rails in front of Thomas.  
The workmen took off the white sheet...and dead silence filled the air.  
The little green engine's front and back end were smashed in, his paint was scratched horribly, he was covered in dents, his frames were cracked and broken, and his entire left boiler was destroyed, along with his dome and funnel. It was hard to tell  
what he even was anymore. Just like what the crew had said.  
Thomas closed his eyes. It was so painful.  
"Cinders and ashes...no..."  
Victor shut his own eyes, then reopened them.  
"We'll get to work on him," he said. "Now, you need to go. You've had a long day. You must rest."  
"Rest?" Thomas deadpanned. "While my best friend is like this? No. I'm not leaving him. I'm going to stay here with him, no matter how long it takes."  
"Thomas, stop being stubborn," Victor said sternly. "The Fat Controller wouldn't approve of this."  
"That's alright," Thomas said. "And I'm not being stubborn...I'm being a good friend."  
Victor suddenly smiled, a small one.  
"If you must, you can. We'll start on him first thing in the morning. Now, I suggest you get some sleep. You've got yet another busy day tomorrow."  
Thomas slowly nodded, letting his tiredness overtake him, but not falling asleep. As he watched the sun set again on that island, he made a silent vow to himself.  
 _Every day, every night, I'm here. I'll always be here._

He wished he could actually tell Percy that, but it was useless until he woke up. Closing his own eyes, he entered the world of slumber, where a dream awaited him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas hardly slept that night, all his worry keeping him awake. It was very late, probably around two in the morning, and he was wide awake. Words rang through his head like church bells.  
 _Percy...accident...bad...destroyed..._

 _smashed...injured...hurt...Percy..._

 _Percy..._

 _Percy._

The name of his best friend wouldn't leave his head. He sighed, and looked over at the little, destroyed, green engine next to him. The little engine...that meant so much to him. The little engine that was his best friend. The little engine he'd known  
all his life. The little engine...that he loved, so much.  
Thomas sighed.  
How long? How long had he felt like this? The answer?  
Since the day they met.  
Since that day, he'd been in love with his own best friend. He knew it was wrong, but when it came to Percy, he didn't care.  
Nothing else mattered.  
Thomas just kept staring at Percy, knowing a long, sleepless night was ahead of him.  
Someday, I hope I'll be as brave as you. I hope I'll be brave enough to tell you.  
He stared at the scratched up number six.  
And why wouldn't I tell you?  
As if he already didn't know the answer to that.  
Because I always tell you everything.

Over at The Little Western, Duck the Great Western engine's eyes shot open. He took a few deep breaths, before closing them again, feeling relieved.  
That dream again...  
He'd been having that dream for a little over a week. It wasn't a nightmare, but it was bad otherwise. He'd been loosing sleep, which wasn't good with all the busy work days he had ahead of him. He didn't know what the dream meant or why he was having  
it in the first place, but it scared him.  
What if it was bound to be true?  
For the first time in his life, Duck, the fearless, confident engine who always worked hard and correctly, was scared. He shut his eyes, sighing deeply.  
"It won't happen," he whispered, trying to calm himself, "It'll never happen."  
"...Duck?" Came Oliver's tired voice, next to him.  
Duck grinned sheepishly. He didn't like to wake up his best friend, but it was sometimes out of his control. He'd been muttering nonstop in his sleep. Duck and Oliver shared that little shed by the Little Western, and the slightest noise could wake either  
of them up.  
"Why're you up?" Oliver asked.  
"Why're YOU up?" Duck shot back.  
Oliver looked at him, concerned.  
"You were muttering in your sleep," he explained. "I'm awake because I was worried about you."  
Duck looked over at his best friend, surprised at what he'd just said.  
 _I'm awake because I was worried about you...he was awake_ because he was _worried about me_.  
"Are you alright?" Oliver asked. "You...You haven't been yourself lately. You had that dream again, didn't you?"  
For the last week, Oliver had been woken up by Duck's muffled cries in his sleep. He'd done his best to comfort his best friend, and was still doing it, too.  
"I'm fine!" Duck responded quickly. "I'm just fine."  
"What's it about?"  
"What?"  
"The dream...what's it about?"  
"...N-Nothing."  
Oliver narrowed his eyes.  
"Duck...there's two ways of doing things..."  
Duck sighed.  
"I'll tell you, I promise...when I'm ready."  
Oliver nodded. He understood. The two engines stood in silence, looking up at the millions of twinkling dots in the sky.  
"Hey, Duck?"  
"Hm?"  
"Did you hear about Percy?"  
"What about him?"  
"He got into an accident today, apparently. A pretty bad one, too. They're saying he's in bad shape."  
"Oh no," the pannier tank gasped. "Will he be okay?"  
"They're not sure," Oliver replied, looking down at the track.  
"Oh..." Duck said quietly. "Poor Percy...and poor Thomas...it's got to be hard for him."  
"Yes...very."  
Duck leaned back against the wall of the shed, shutting his eyes.  
"Well...goodnight, Oliver."  
"Goodnight."  
Duck quickly fell back asleep, his exhaustion from his dream overtaking his other senses. Oliver sighed as he watched him. Lately, he'd been feeling bad himself. Every time he looked at his best friend, his fellow Great Western, he felt...weird. He felt  
much happier whenever Duck was around. But, there were other things, too. He almost felt...shy. A little nervous, too. Even a little scared.  
Oliver was very confused. Why would he be nervous around Duck, his own best friend? The engine he'd known all his life?Oliver looked back over at Duck, a smile coming onto his face.  
It quickly faded away, as he shut his eyes to go back to sleep.  
 _What is this?_

As Oliver went to sleep that night, something rang through his head.  
 _I need some advice_.

The next morning, the Steamworks was bursting with energy. Today was the day after the accident, the day the rebuilding of Percy would begin.  
"Thomas, my friend, tell me. Did you get any sleep last night?" Victor asked.  
Thomas shook his head.  
"Little to none, no."  
Victor chuckled.  
"You're a good friend to be here for him. I know he would appreciate it."  
Thomas nodded.  
"I'm just doing my job, Victor. It's my job to be there for him when he needs me."  
Thomas looked at Percy's still unconscious form.  
"And...I need him, too."  
Suddenly, Percy let out a small groan, and Thomas and Victor instantly surrounded him. Victor looked worried.  
"Oh, dear..."  
"What is it?" Thomas asked.  
"He...He shouldn't be awake yet."  
But, it was too late. Percy opened up his eyes for the first time in a day, and they instantly fell on the little blue engine. He smiled, slightly.  
"T-T-Thomas..."  
"Hello," Thomas said, smiling softly. "How're you feeling?"  
Percy smiled weakly, taking deep breaths.  
"Like...I..was..hit...by...a...train..."  
Thomas looked at him sadly. It was sad, but true, what he'd just said. To see the one he loved in pain...it hurt him...so much.  
"Are...you...okay...Thomas?" Percy whispered.  
"Am I okay?" Thomas almost cried. "Im fine! You, however, I'm worried about."  
"Why?" Percy asked. "I'll...be...fine..."  
"Well..." Victor cut in, but Thomas shushed him.  
"They'll fix you," Thomas said, wishing he could believe it.  
"Even...if...they...can't..." Percy began, staring straight into the blue engine's eyes, "I'd...never...leave...you..."  
"I know," Thomas whispered. "I know."  
Then, Percy said something else.  
"I'll...be...fine...I...promise..."  
With that, Percy's eyes closed, and he slipped back into unconsciousness. It was right at that moment, that Thomas knew Percy would be alright.  
Percy never broke his promises.  
 _I'll be here_ , Thomas thought. _I'll always be here. I'll never let you go._

 _Ever again._


	6. Chapter 6

Despite the fact that he was exhausted and worried sick, Thomas still went to work that day. Leaving his best friend in Victor's care, he went off to go pull his coaches like he did everyday. He pulled Annie and Clarabel in absolute silence. The girls  
didn't speak to him. They knew that when Thomas was quiet, it was best to leave him alone. Thomas pulled into his first station, where Oliver was next to the platform, with no coaches or cars or anything attached to him.  
He was alone.  
Thomas, concerned, pulled up next to him. It took all the passengers a few minutes to get off and on, so he had some time to talk.  
"Hello, Oliver. You alright?"  
The Great Western engine turned to look at him.  
"Oh, hello, Thomas. I'm...sorry about Percy."  
Thomas sighed.  
"Yes...I am, too. Anyway, what're you sitting here for?"  
"I'm just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Well...do you know any wise engines?" Oliver asked, cocking his head.  
Thomas smiled.  
"Of course I do," he replied. "I know a few. Why?"  
"I...I need some advice on something," the green engine replied. "I've got this problem...and I'm not really sure how to handle it."  
Thomas smiled in understanding.  
"I'll let him know for you. I'm sure he'd love to talk to you."  
"Okay...who is it?"  
Thomas only grinned.  
"Meet him at Tidmouth sheds in an hour. That's where he takes his break."  
The guard blew his whistle, and Thomas, blowing his own whistle, set off. Oliver then set off too, back to The Little Western, his mind full of wandering thoughts.

As Thomas traveled further into his day, the sadder he became. Percy was sitting in the Steamworks, sick and destroyed, while he was out on the tracks, having a good time. He worked hard, but he loved it. He sighed.  
 _I think I need some advice, too._

Thomas pulled into the last station, the absence of Percy making him feel worse. He didn't hear his whistle or his voice, he couldn't even see him...and all because some idiot ran the red signal.  
And it was going to be a dark day if Thomas ever found out who. Duck's words suddenly ran through his head.  
 _There's two ways of doing things. The great western way, and the wrong way._  
Thomas sighed.  
"Yes, I know. But, sometimes, maybe doing it the wrong way is the better way to do something."  
Carefully, he backed into the station, where the Fat Controller was waiting for him.  
"Thomas," he said.  
Thomas only looked at him.  
"Thomas," he said again. "I know this must be very hard for you. And I'm very sorry. But...Percy would want you to be a really useful engine and work hard."  
Is that so?  
"Sorry if I disagree with you, sir," Thomas began, "but I think Percy would want me to be there with him. We know how much repairs scare him...he'd need the comfort. He needs me, sir...I can't leave him...and I never will."  
To Thomas's great surprise, the controller smiled.  
"You're a good friend for being there for him all night," he said. "You're handling this well. I'm very proud of you."  
Thomas was shocked. Why was the Fat Controller being so nice to him?  
 _I wonder...does he know what I'm going through? Does he...understand?_

Just like yesterday, questions, and this time, comments, were ringing through his head.  
 _The Fat Controller's going soft._

Oliver approached Tidmouth Sheds an hour later, where Hiro was waiting for him. Hiro smiled.  
"Hello there, young one."  
"Um...hello," Oliver said, nervously. "Thomas said you were good at giving advice, and...I desperately need some."  
Hiro smiled.  
"Don't be shy, Oliver. Come over here, to this berth next to mine."  
Oliver did as he was told, keeping his eyes on the older engine.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you too well..."  
Hiro gave him a sympathetic look.  
"That's true, we've never officially met. My name is Hiro. You're Oliver, correct?"  
"That's me," Oliver replied, surprised. "How did you know?"  
"Thomas told me about you," Hiro replied. "He said you needed my help. That's what I'm here for. You know, if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here right now. He saved my life."  
"Thomas saved you?"  
"He did. He's such a kind, clever, hardworking engine...he talks about all of you all the time."  
"He does?"  
"Oh, yes...every time I see him."  
Hiro looked over at The Great Western engine.  
"Anyway, what do you need my help with?"  
Oliver sighed.  
"Well, for the past week...my best friend, Duck, has been having these bad dreams. They wake him up every night, and he won't tell me what the dream's about. I'm always there to comfort him, but he just won't tell me. He claims he's fine, but I'm not  
so sure. I'm really worried about him."  
"You must be aggressive," Hiro said. "But, do it gently. You need to let him know you care. If he says, 'I'm fine,' you need to say, 'No, you're not!' He'll come out easier that way. You just need to let him know you're there, and that you care."  
Hiro's words made Oliver think.  
It made sense now.  
He needed to show Duck he cared, and to do it firmly, but kindly.  
"Thanks," he said. "I need advice on something else, too."  
"Go right ahead," Hiro said gently.  
"Well...ever since Duck started having these bad dreams...I've been feeling different around him. Every time I see him or talk to him, I feel really shy, but really happy."  
"How else does he make you feel?" Hiro asked.  
"Well, he makes me nervous and jumpy, but other than that, that's it."  
Hiro smiled. He was coming to a conclusion.  
"Tell me some things you like about Duck."  
Oliver laughed.  
"Where do I begin? I love how passionate he is about the railway and his job, I love how kind and hardworking he is, I love how proud he is of being Great Western..."  
Oliver looked up at the sky, smiling as he rambled on.  
"I love how his eyes light up when he's excited...I love his smile...his laugh...his attitude...and above all...I just love him because he's my best friend."  
Hiro chuckled.  
"Do you have any clue what you just did, Oliver?"  
"No...what?"  
Hiro smirked.  
"I told you to tell me what you like about Duck. Not what you love about him."  
Oliver suddenly froze.  
"Wait..." He began, "what're you saying?"  
Hiro smiled.  
"I've seen this before, young one. You told me you've been shy, jumpy, and much happier around your best friend. You then named all the things you love about him. Your results have come to a simple conclusion."  
"Which is?"  
Hiro smiled again.  
"You're in love with this Duck."  
There was absolute silence in the shed.  
"W-What?" Oliver stammered.  
"N-No...I-I couldn't be..."  
Hiro looked at him in sympathy.  
"Oliver, close your eyes."  
Oliver did as he was told.  
"Now," Hiro said, "imagine this. You're sitting in the shed at The Little Western. Next to you is the most loyal, friendly, engine you know. The engine that you want to be with forever. The engine that your heart desires. Answer me this. Who is that engine  
next you you? Who do you see?"  
Behind his closed eyes, Oliver could see the engine next to him. The engine that had been by his side forever, the engine that was just like him, the engine that he knew so well. He heard that familiar whistle, heard that familiar voice, and saw those  
familiar eyes. His green paint glistened in the sunlight, and their paint colors matched. The engine smiled, and it was a smile Oliver could recognize a mile away. The smile of his best friend.  
Oliver let out a gasp.  
"I-I see...I-It's Duck..."  
He opened his eyes to see Hiro smiling.  
"See?" The old, Japanese engine said. "When you see your greatest desire, you see him. Correct?"  
"Y-Yes...but...what do I do?"  
Hiro smiled.  
"You know exactly what to do."  
Oliver nodded, and shakily drove out of the berth.  
"Um...Hiro...how did you know?"  
"Hm?"  
"How'd you know I was in love with Duck?"  
Hiro chuckled.  
"Fifteen minutes before you arrived, Thomas came to me with the exact same issue. He too, is in love."  
Oliver laughed.  
"With who? Emily? Rosie?"  
"No. He is just like you. He is in love with his best friend."  
Oliver stared at him.  
"His best friend...Thomas is in love with Percy?"  
Hiro nodded.  
"Yes, now go. You have got something to take care of."  
Oliver nodded and chugged off.  
 _He's right. I'm not loosing him this time._


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas was back at the Steamworks that night, watching over Percy, who'd woken up about a minute ago. He was happy, but very weak. Little work had been done on him, as new parts had to be shipped in from the Mainland.  
"How's...work...on...the...island...  
treating...you?" Percy asked, quietly.  
Thomas smiled gently.  
"Good. We've had so many passengers lately. I've been running up and down my branch line like crazy."  
"I'll...bet..."  
Percy suddenly let out a small cry of pain, and shut his eyes tightly.  
"Percy?!" Thomas cried frantically. "Are you okay?!"  
Percy breathed deeply, groaning in pain.  
"I'm...I'm...fine..."  
"No..." Thomas protested, giving him a gentle nudge, "you're not...just...relax, okay?"  
Percy relaxed his eyes, and exhaled deeply.  
"Okay..."  
Thomas watched as his best friend slowly fell back into slumber. Thomas pulled up as close to his side as possible, and Percy, ever so slowly, leaned into him. Thomas allowed Percy to lean on him, to put all his weight on him. Thomas closed his own eyes,  
and leaned back into Percy, too. He fell asleep, keeping Percy close the entire night.

"Well, isn't that cute?"  
"Be quiet. You'll wake them up."  
"Boy, I wish I had a camera right now."  
"Shh! Let them sleep! They've both had it rough."  
"Everybody just _stop talking_!"  
Thomas opened his eyes, but barely. He saw Rosie, Stanley, Victor, and Luke in front of him.  
"Now look what you did!" Rosie said, staring at the other three engines. "You woke them up!"  
"You're blaming us?" Stanley spluttered. "You're the one who was saying how cute they both looked for the past half hour!"  
"Shut up, Stanley!"  
"Both of you," Luke said, bringing the peace. "Be quiet. Let's leave them alone for now."  
The three engines, that were both Thomas's and Percy's friends, left the Steamworks.  
"Good engine, that Luke," Victor smiled. "Always keeping things calm and quiet. He works in a quarry, though. Isn't that ironic?"  
"Loud place, quiet personality?" Thomas almost laughed. "Yes...I suppose."  
Victor smiled.  
"The Fat Controller has given you the day off, Thomas. Oliver offered to take over your duties as a thank you gift."  
 _Thank you gift?_ Thomas thought. _For what?_

"He looked exhausted," Victor suddenly said. "He came in here earlier to tell me that he would be taking over for you on his behalf, and he looked very tired."  
"Oh...that's too bad," was all Thomas could say. "I hope he'll be okay."  
"He'll be fine," Victor said. "But weak for a few hours. Like you two, he needs rest."  
Thomas smiled fondly at Percy, who was still leaning on him. The little blue engine didn't move.  
"Do you know why Oliver was so tired?" Thomas asked.  
"No, he wouldn't say," Victor replied. "But, he seemed to be in a hurry."  
 _Oh_.  
"I see," Thomas said. "Well...uh...I'm sure he'll have a good time on my branch line. What time is it?"  
"It's almost three," Victor said. "You slept very late, my friend. That's good."  
Yeah. Now I'll be able to spend more time with Percy since I won't be tired.  
"Yeah," Thomas agreed with a smile. "It's amazing."

Oliver was glad he got the opportunity to take over for Thomas today. Right now, he was pulling Annie and Clarabel down the branch line. He was a little early, but that was always good. He didn't know how he was early, though, with how worn out he was.  
Duck's dream had taken a turn for the worse, and he still refused to talk about it. The pannier tank had woken up screaming, and his eyes had been full of tears. Not only did that scare Oliver, but it tore him up on the inside, too. Oliver had then  
whispered words of comfort to him, Duck had leaned into his side, and had fallen asleep. Oliver stayed up most of the night, humming some soft tunes and keeping a watchful eye on his best friend. But, as said before, he was happy to take over for  
Thomas. Some fresh air and a stroll was just what he needed. He had a lot to think about.  
"Um, excuse me, sir?" Annie called.  
Oliver smiled.  
"Just call me Oliver, please."  
"Well, Oliver..." Annie began, "thank you for pulling us today. We really appreciate you being so kind to Thomas."  
"My pleasure," Oliver replied. "He's done a lot for me. He's a good engine. And a good friend."  
"The best," Clarabel said.  
"Aren't you one of those Great Western engines?" Annie asked.  
Oliver nodded.  
"I am. Why?"  
"Just curious, I suppose. That voice and paint of yours gives it away. The letters, too. You must work on the Little Western,then."  
"I do, and I'm proud of it."  
The girls smiled.  
"We figured," they said, together.  
Oliver laughed. He liked Thomas'coaches.  
 _Duck and Iused to pull coaches on The Great Western Railway. We used to love todo that._

Oliver smiled as he thought of his home. Even though he loved Sodor, the Great Western Railway was where he came from, and he knew it was where his heart would always be.  
 _We had some good times back there_.  
The conversation between the engine and coaches stopped after that. Mostly because Oliver had a lot on his mind, but also because he was tired. Annie and Clarabel took notice and decided to leave him be. Oliver smiled as the next station came into view.  
 _Almost done_.

Back at the Steamworks, Percy was still fast asleep. About three hours had gone by, and neither Thomas or Percy had moved. Thomas exhaled deeply and pushed more into Percy's side, holding him as close as possible. He sighed happily. He liked this. There  
was a great bang from the back of the works suddenly, and Victor flinched.  
" _Kevin_!" He hissed. " _Be quiet_!"  
The little yellow crane smiled sheepishly.  
"Sorry, boss. Just a slip of the hook."  
Victor rolled his eyes, and Thomas sighed. He just leaned back into Percy and shut his eyes again. Percy moaned in his unconscious state, and his face twisted in pain.  
"Shhh..." Thomas soothed. "It's okay..."  
Percy quieted down after that. Victor was amazed.  
"My friend...how do you do that?"  
Thomas shrugged.  
"I honestly don't know...I guess he just knows it's me."  
Oliver puffed into the Steamworks then, a small smile on his face.  
"I'm officially all done being you for a day," he said.  
Thomas laughed lightly.  
"Good job. Now, go get some sleep. You look awful."  
Oliver nodded.  
"Yes...I know...oh, and Thomas?"  
"Yes?"  
"Good luck."  
"Good luck? With what?"  
Oliver smiled.  
"You know what."  
The Great Western engine then left the Steamworks, leaving Thomas shocked.  
 _Did Hiro..._

"What was he talking about, Thomas?" Victor asked.  
"Oh...uh...nothing."  
Victor was doubtful, but didn't question him any further. Night was quickly falling once more, and the Cuban engine prepared himself for stopping work for the night.  
"Don't be up all night watching him, understand?" He said sternly to Thomas.  
"Yes," came the soft reply.  
"...That's exactly what you're going to do, isn't it?"  
"...Yes."


	8. Chapter

Thomas was back at the Steamworks that night, watching over Percy, who'd woken up about a minute ago. He was happy, but very weak. Little work had been done on him, as new parts had to be shipped in from the Mainland.  
"How's...work...on...the...island...  
treating...you?" Percy asked, quietly.  
Thomas smiled gently.  
"Good. We've had so many passengers lately. I've been running up and down my branch line like crazy."  
"I'll...bet..."  
Percy suddenly let out a small cry of pain, and shut his eyes tightly.  
"Percy?!" Thomas cried frantically. "Are you okay?!"  
Percy breathed deeply, groaning in pain.  
"I'm...I'm...fine..."  
"No..." Thomas protested, giving him a gentle nudge, "you're not...just...relax, okay?"  
Percy relaxed his eyes, and exhaled deeply.  
"Okay..."  
Thomas watched as his best friend slowly fell back into slumber. Thomas pulled up as close to his side as possible, and Percy, ever so slowly, leaned into him. Thomas allowed Percy to lean on him, to put all his weight on him. Thomas closed his own eyes,  
and leaned back into Percy, too. He fell asleep, keeping Percy close the entire night.

"Well, isn't that cute?"  
"Be quiet. You'll wake them up."  
"Boy, I wish I had a camera right now."  
"Shh! Let them sleep! They've both had it rough."  
"Everybody just _stop talking_!"  
Thomas opened his eyes, but barely. He saw Rosie, Stanley, Victor, and Luke in front of him.  
"Now look what you did!" Rosie said, staring at the other three engines. "You woke them up!"  
"You're blaming us?" Stanley spluttered. "You're the one who was saying how cute they both looked for the past half hour!"  
"Shut up, Stanley!"  
"Both of you," Luke said, bringing the peace. "Be quiet. Let's leave them alone for now."  
The three engines, that were both Thomas's and Percy's friends, left the Steamworks.  
"Good engine, that Luke," Victor smiled. "Always keeping things calm and quiet. He works in a quarry, though. Isn't that ironic?"  
"Loud place, quiet personality?" Thomas almost laughed. "Yes...I suppose."  
Victor smiled.  
"The Fat Controller has given you the day off, Thomas. Oliver offered to take over your duties as a thank you gift."  
 _Thank you gift?_ Thomas thought. _For what?_

"He looked exhausted," Victor suddenly said. "He came in here earlier to tell me that he would be taking over for you on his behalf, and he looked very tired."  
"Oh...that's too bad," was all Thomas could say. "I hope he'll be okay."  
"He'll be fine," Victor said. "But weak for a few hours. Like you two, he needs rest."  
Thomas smiled fondly at Percy, who was still leaning on him. The little blue engine didn't move.  
"Do you know why Oliver was so tired?" Thomas asked.  
"No, he wouldn't say," Victor replied. "But, he seemed to be in a hurry."  
 _Oh_.  
"I see," Thomas said. "Well...uh...I'm sure he'll have a good time on my branch line. What time is it?"  
"It's almost three," Victor said. "You slept very late, my friend. That's good."  
Yeah. Now I'll be able to spend more time with Percy since I won't be tired.  
"Yeah," Thomas agreed with a smile. "It's amazing."

Oliver was glad he got the opportunity to take over for Thomas today. Right now, he was pulling Annie and Clarabel down the branch line. He was a little early, but that was always good. He didn't know how he was early, though, with how worn out he was.  
Duck's dream had taken a turn for the worse, and he still refused to talk about it. The pannier tank had woken up screaming, and his eyes had been full of tears. Not only did that scare Oliver, but it tore him up on the inside, too. Oliver had then  
whispered words of comfort to him, Duck had leaned into his side, and had fallen asleep. Oliver stayed up most of the night, humming some soft tunes and keeping a watchful eye on his best friend. But, as said before, he was happy to take over for  
Thomas. Some fresh air and a stroll was just what he needed. He had a lot to think about.  
"Um, excuse me, sir?" Annie called.  
Oliver smiled.  
"Just call me Oliver, please."  
"Well, Oliver..." Annie began, "thank you for pulling us today. We really appreciate you being so kind to Thomas."  
"My pleasure," Oliver replied. "He's done a lot for me. He's a good engine. And a good friend."  
"The best," Clarabel said.  
"Aren't you one of those Great Western engines?" Annie asked.  
Oliver nodded.  
"I am. Why?"  
"Just curious, I suppose. That voice and paint of yours gives it away. The letters, too. You must work on the Little Western,then."  
"I do, and I'm proud of it."  
The girls smiled.  
"We figured," they said, together.  
Oliver laughed. He liked Thomas'coaches.  
 _Duck and Iused to pull coaches on The Great Western Railway. We used to love todo that._

Oliver smiled as he thought of his home. Even though he loved Sodor, the Great Western Railway was where he came from, and he knew it was where his heart would always be.  
 _We had some good times back there_.  
The conversation between the engine and coaches stopped after that. Mostly because Oliver had a lot on his mind, but also because he was tired. Annie and Clarabel took notice and decided to leave him be. Oliver smiled as the next station came into view.  
 _Almost done_.

Back at the Steamworks, Percy was still fast asleep. About three hours had gone by, and neither Thomas or Percy had moved. Thomas exhaled deeply and pushed more into Percy's side, holding him as close as possible. He sighed happily. He liked this. There  
was a great bang from the back of the works suddenly, and Victor flinched.  
" _Kevin_!" He hissed. " _Be quiet_!"  
The little yellow crane smiled sheepishly.  
"Sorry, boss. Just a slip of the hook."  
Victor rolled his eyes, and Thomas sighed. He just leaned back into Percy and shut his eyes again. Percy moaned in his unconscious state, and his face twisted in pain.  
"Shhh..." Thomas soothed. "It's okay..."  
Percy quieted down after that. Victor was amazed.  
"My friend...how do you do that?"  
Thomas shrugged.  
"I honestly don't know...I guess he just knows it's me."  
Oliver puffed into the Steamworks then, a small smile on his face.  
"I'm officially all done being you for a day," he said.  
Thomas laughed lightly.  
"Good job. Now, go get some sleep. You look awful."  
Oliver nodded.  
"Yes...I know...oh, and Thomas?"  
"Yes?"  
"Good luck."  
"Good luck? With what?"  
Oliver smiled.  
"You know what."  
The Great Western engine then left the Steamworks, leaving Thomas shocked.  
 _Did Hiro..._

"What was he talking about, Thomas?" Victor asked.  
"Oh...uh...nothing."  
Victor was doubtful, but didn't question him any further. Night was quickly falling once more, and the Cuban engine prepared himself for stopping work for the night.  
"Don't be up all night watching him, understand?" He said sternly to Thomas.  
"Yes," came the soft reply.  
"...That's exactly what you're going to do, isn't it?"  
"...Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Duck and Oliver we're having an interesting conversation.  
"He likes who?!" Duck cried. "Percy?"  
Oliver nodded.  
"Yeah, but don't tell anybody. Some engines might not approve."  
"Well, I do!" Duck laughed. "Good for him, I say! The heart wants what it wants!"  
"I support them too," Oliver grinned. "They'll be just fine. You think Percy likes him back?"  
"How could he not?" Duck said. "This is Thomas were talking about. They've been best friends since they met!"  
Duck smiled proudly.  
"I knew it, I knew it would happen eventually."  
The conversation between the two died down, and they fell into quietness. They watched the sun set over their branch line, and all was perfect. The sun reflected off Duck's green paint, making it dazzle in the sunlight. Oliver felt his face heat up and  
quickly turned away. Suddenly, voices in his head were arguing with each other.  
 _I...I can't. He'd hate me._

 **No, he wouldn't! He's your best friend**!  
 _I know that, thanks! But if he ever found out, I don't know what he'd say! He'd hate me!_

 **That's a lie and you know it! This is Duck, your best friend, your fellow Great Western! You're just filled with hope and expectancy!**

 _Well, of course I am! We're both...boys! A lot of the engines wouldn't approve of it!_

 **You love him, don't you**?  
 _Of courseI do!_

 **Then why do you care what other engines think? As Duck just said, the heart wants what the heart wants.**

 _Well, my heart does want him, but I'd never be able to tell him! What if he rejects me? I don't know what I'd do..._

 **You'll never know unless you try. There's a possibility he loves you too! Why wouldn't he**?  
 _I can't tell him!_

 **Yes you can! If Thomas could do it, so could you!**

 _He hasn't said anything yet! He's keeping his mouth shut, just like me!_

 **Listen to me. If you truly love Duck, you'd do it for him. You love him, and it's pretty clear to me.**

 _Who's you? Why're you even here?_

 **I'm you, but just a little voice to guide you through this. I can see you love him. Look at him. You know you do.**  
 _I-I do! But-_

 **But nothing! Go to him! Your heart wants what it wants, and what it wants is him! There's two ways of doing things! Go! Now!**

"You okay?" Duck suddenly asked. "You got all quiet for a minute."  
"Oh...I'm just thinking."  
"About?"  
Oliver sighed.  
"I was thinking about...uh...you."  
"Me?" Duck asked, surprised. "What about me?"  
"Nothing, really...your...uh...paint just looks really...uh...nice when the sun reflects off it."  
 _Not bad, but you can do better. Keep going._

"Thanks," Duck smiled. "Yours looks nice, too."  
"Thanks."  
Oliver looked back up at the sky, contemplating what to say.  
"Um...Duck?"  
"Yes?"  
The other green engine took a deep breath.  
"There's been something that...I've...wanted to tell you...for a long time..."  
"Oh?" Duck said curiously. "What's that?"  
"I-I...uh...I..."  
Oliver shut his eyes.  
"Duck...like Thomas, I've also fallen in love with a boy."  
Duck froze, but smiled widely.  
"Really?" He exclaimed. "That's great! Who is he?"  
 _Oh, if only you knew..._

"Well?" Duck grinned. "Who's the lucky engine?"  
 _He's being really enthusiastic_ , Oliver thought. _Is that a good sign or a bad sign_?  
Oliver sighed.  
"You'll hate me," he warned.  
"That's impossible."  
Oliver was shocked at that. He looked over at his best friend, who was smiling expectantly.  
"Go on!" He said. "Who is it?"  
Oliver shut his eyes, his heart pounding.  
"You."  
Suddenly, all was silent. Oliver opened his eyes to see Duck staring at him in absolute shock.  
"M-Me?"  
Oliver sighed, never feeling so humiliated.  
"I-I'm sorry..."  
Duck looked over at the other Great Western engine, and something clicked. Something connected. As he looked at Oliver, he realized something. The friendship, the bond, the memories they had together...never seemed enough. But, for the past week, they'd  
been so close, so...loving toward each other. And all because of a bad dream.  
A bad dream is what caused my eyes to finally open and see what I'd been missing all along.  
Duck looked him over again. Oliver's paint gleamed brilliantly in the sun...just like his. Duck recounted all their fun times together. The smiles, the laughs, the happiness...he remembered it all so well. Duck turned a little so his eyes met with the  
other's. He saw himself reflected in those eyes, like he was meant to stare into them forever. And that's when it happened. Duck's heart swelled up with a love so big he thought it would burst. His mind clicked to a simple conclusion, making his heart  
swell even further, and his eyes to light up in a smile.  
 _Cinders and ashes...it's you_.  
"Oliver...I-I..."  
"It's okay," Oliver said, quietly. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way-"  
"I-I DO feel the same way..."  
Suddenly, Oliver's heart began to lift.  
"What?" He whispered.  
"I feel the same way!" Duck said, joyfully.  
"I thought you'd never tell me!"  
"I thought you wouldn't-"  
"Of course I would! I...I always have..."  
Oliver's eyes sparkled with relief and anticipation.  
"Wait..." He said suddenly. "So, do you-"  
"Of course I do," Duck cut in gently. "As I just said, I always have."  
Oliver was so busy stammering he couldn't even get the words he wanted to say out.  
"Duck...I-I..."  
"Calm down," Duck laughed, nuzzling into the other engine. "It's okay. You did it."  
"I know," Oliver finally breathed. "And I'm feeling good about that."  
"You should be. I'm proud of you."  
"Thanks..."  
Oliver turned to look at his best friend.  
"Duck..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I...ugh...I-I..."  
Duck smiled, nuzzling into him further.  
"I know. I love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey! Quit shoving me! Victor, cut that out!"  
The Cuban engine only rolled his eyes, and pushed Thomas out of his Steamworks.  
"Thomas, my friend, I know you're worried sick, but you must get back to work."  
"I can't!" The little engine argued. "Not with Percy in the condition he's in! Victor, don't make me leave!"  
Victor shook his head.  
"I'm sorry, my friend. His parts finally came in, and we can't repair him with you hovering around. You may come back when you're done though, alright?"  
Thomas sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this time.  
"Very well."  
"Good. Now, get going."  
Thomas nodded and puffed off. Victor sighed as Kevin pulled up next to him.  
"You just lied to his face, didn't you boss?"  
Victor nodded sadly.  
"I had too. With the state Percy's in...we don't need Thomas here right now."  
"What's his state, boss?"  
"Much worse than we thought it was, Kevin. Much worse."  
Kevin's eyes went wide.  
"Do you think he'll make it?"  
Victor only sighed.  
"At this point...we just have to hope that he makes it through the repairs."  
"And if he doesn't?"  
Victor exhaled deeply, and said the one word that made all engines shudder.  
"Scrap."

"I just can't understand it!" James cried.  
Molly cocked her head at him.  
"Can't understand what?"  
"I just can't understand what engine would be mad enough to run straight through a red signal, and into another engine! It's maddening!"  
"And he got away?"  
"Yes! After he plowed straight into Percy, he continued down the line, miraculously unharmed! Scot free!"  
"James," Molly soothed. "Calm down. It's alright..."  
"No, it's not!" The red engine exclaimed. "Molly, I look down to Percy the way he looks up to Thomas. Like a brother. I hate it when bad things happen to him. Yeah, I laugh at him and tease him sometimes, but I mean it in a brotherly fashion!"  
James sighed, and Molly gave him a sad look.  
"I'm worried about him," he said quietly. "What if...What if he doesn't pull through the repairs? According to Victor, he's in much worse shape than they thought."  
"James," Molly said gently, "I'm very sure he'll be alright. Just believe he'll be okay. You need to trust Victor and the crew. There's nothing they can't do."  
James silently agreed, and smiled at his girlfriend.  
"Thank you, Molly. I...I really needed that."  
Molly smiled.  
"You're welcome. I've got to go deliver these cars now. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye, Molly. Love you."  
"I love you too, dear."  
And off she went. James smiled, never picturing that he'd ever say those words to anyone.  
 _I Love you._  
Love is great, isn't it? The feeling of being close to that special someone, the memories behind and ahead...nothing in the world can cause a separation.  
And why is there no separation?  
Because love is a powerful thing.

On his branch line, Thomas was being dead silent again, and his coaches had had enough of it.  
"Thomas," Clarabel said gently, "talk to us. What's going on?"  
Thomas almost froze. He'd completely forgotten to tell his coaches what happened.  
"Well, uh..."  
He sighed deeply.  
"Percy got into anaccident. He's not doing good."  
Both coaches gasped.  
"Oh, Thomas!" Annie wailed. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I was distracted," he replied quietly, "with my constant worrying over him."  
"Oh, the poor dear!" Clarabel said sadly. "He must be feeling awful."  
"He is," Thomas said, reflecting back on his visits with his best friend. "He can hardly even talk to me. And when does, he always takes really deep breaths, and it sounds hard for him to do it."  
Thomas felt the tears building up in his eyes, and he blinked them hurriedly to clear his vision.  
"I-I just..." His voice suddenly broke. "I-I'm afraid that...he'll be...  
s-scrapped..."  
The girls immediately took notice of the change in his voice. Their engine was very upset, and they knew just what to do.  
"Thomas?" Annie said.  
"Yes?"  
"Stop."  
"Stop? Annie, we have passengers. We'll be late."  
"I don't care. Stop."  
Thomas reluctantly slowed to a stop, tears still brimming in his eyes and threatening to fall.  
"Now," Annie said gently. "We understand how worried you are. Trust me, we are too. But, you just have to have faith that he'll be okay."  
"B-But what if he won't be?" The little blue engine whispered, some tears finally falling.  
"He will be," she continued gently. "You just need to believe."  
Suddenly, one of Annie's windows opened, and a passenger stuck his head out.  
"What's the hold up?" He called angrily. "I have places to be!"  
"Stop that, this instant!" Annie snapped. "Sit down and be quiet! Our engine is deeply troubled!"  
"I don't care!" The man yelled. "Tell the engine to-"  
"I'm telling you to _be quiet_!" Annie growled. "Close that window, take a seat, and keep your mouth shut!"  
The man, sighing in annoyance, did as he was told. Thomas and Clarabel were shocked.  
"How come we've never tried that before?" Clarabel asked.  
Annie shrugged.  
"Desperate times come desperate measures, my sister."  
Thomas sighed. Although he loved how Annie had stood up for him, he was sure to get in trouble for being late. He blew his whistle.  
"Let's go."

The minute Thomas reached the last station, the man got off and immediately started complaining to The Fat Controller.  
"Your railway is terrible!" He cried. "Late trains! Unacceptable!"  
 _You'd run late if your best friend was sick, too_ , Thomas thought bitterly.  
"I deeply apologize," The Fat Controller said.  
"What good will that do?" The man said loudly. "I've missed an important luncheon, thanks to your so called number one engine here!"  
The Fat Controller only stared at him. Thomas gulped, expecting a scolding. But then, to Thomas'great surprise, the exact opposite happen.  
"I'll have you know," The Fat Controller began sternly, "that my engine has probably had the worst week of his life. His best friend, who is also an engine, got into a horrible accident, with little to no chances of repair! There's a big possibility of  
him being scrapped, and he has to live with that! He's been by his side, day and night, looking after him! Sir, how would you feel? How would it feel to be dealt with the fact that someone you love just might die?"  
The man suddenly looked very guilty, but the Fat Controller held up his hand.  
"I'm not finished yet. Thomas is one of the most kindest, hardworking, useful engines I've ever had on my railway. Yes, he has accidents sometimes, but he always learns from them! He ran late today for a good reason, and I hope you've learned a lesson  
too, sir. Now, be off!"  
The man quickly nodded and ran off. The Controller sighed angrily.  
"Oh...the nerve of some people."  
"Sir?" Thomas began. "Thank you...for that."  
"Thomas," The FC began suddenly. "I need to ask you something."  
Thomas nodded  
"Go ahead."  
"First...is that how I treat you engines? Like how that passenger did? Please, be honest with me."  
Thomas, for some reason, grinned.  
"Uh...yes, sir. That's exactly how you act."  
"Dear me," the Controller said quietly. "I had no idea...am I truly that horrible?"  
"Oh, no sir!" Thomas said quickly. "You're just very stern, is all...and a perfectionist for the railway."  
The FC chuckled.  
"Please, tell the other engines that I'll do my best to be better. Now, I must ask you one more thing."  
"What's that?"  
Thomas looked over at the railway manager, who had a soft look on his face.  
"How...How do you feel towards Percy?"  
Thomas gave him a confused look.  
"He's my best friend, sir. He's like a brother."  
"Anything else?"  
Thomas gave him another look, but he suddenly paled as he saw Hiro chuff by.  
He _winked_.  
"Uh..." The blue engine stuttered.  
The FC smiled, surprising Thomas again.  
"Thomas...I know how deeply you feel towards Percy. And, I just wanted to let you know, it's alright."  
"I- wait...what?"  
"It's alright that you feel that way towards Percy," the manager said. "It's fine."  
"How're you-"  
"Before you came to the island," The Controller said, interrupting his engine, "I had two engines who were going through the exact same thing you are."  
"Really?" Thomas asked. "Who were they?"  
The FC smiled.  
"Gordon and Henry."  
Thomas's jaw dropped in surprise.  
"Are you serious?! Gordon and Henry?! You must be joking!"  
"I'm not," his boss replied. "They fell in love with each other about two months prior to your arrival."  
"Huh...I should've noticed that! Whatever happened to them?"  
"They're still together, but in secret. They believe that some engines will disapprove of their feelings."  
"Good for them!" Annie and Clarabel chorused.  
The Fat Controller laughed.  
"Anyway, you best be off to the Steamworks, Thomas. I'm sure Percy needs you."  
Thomas nodded and left, quickly.  
"Be honest with us, sir," Clarabel said. "What you said earlier to that man about Percy having little chances of repair and being scrapped, was that true?"  
She was scared for his answer as he sighed.  
"Yes, Clarabel. I'm afraid it's true."  
The two coaches both let out great airs of surprise.  
"We're doing everything we can," he said, beginning to turn around. "He'll be alright, you'll see."  
The two coaches looked at each other, scared.  
 _What...What'll happen if...he doesn't make it?_


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas reached the Steamworks, but came to a screeching stop.  
Kevin was standing in front of the entrance.  
"Kevin, could you move, please?" Thomas asked kindly. "I'm here to see Percy."  
"I know," the little, yellow crane said quietly. "I can't let you in."  
"You can't let me in?" Thomas repeated, feeling his heart sink. "What do you mean you can't let me in?"  
"I mean that Victor told me not to let you in," Kevin said, almost sternly. "They're working on him, Thomas. It's bad. It'll be hard for you to see."  
"I don't care!" Thomas exclaimed, letting off steam angrily. "He's my best friend, and I need to see him! Move out of the way!"  
"No, Thomas!" Kevin said frantically, refusing to budge. "You can't go in!"  
"Let me in, Kevin! I need to see him!"  
Suddenly, in the Steamworks, Percy screamed in pain.  
" _Percy_!" Thomas cried in despair.  
He tried desperately to get past Kevin, but James was suddenly there, and pulling him back.  
"No!" Thomas cried. "Let me go, James!"  
"Calm down," James said gently.  
Percy screamed again.  
"Percy!"  
Victor's voice suddenly echoed across the Steamworks, but nobody could make out what he said. But then, they heard something clearly.  
"Thom...as..."  
" _Percy_!" The little blue engine yelled desperately, trying to escape James's iron grip. "I'm here! It's me!"  
"Help...me..." Came Percy's feeble voice.  
"Move, Kevin!"  
"Thomas, calm down!" Came James's voice from behind him.  
"Alright...he's stable," Victor said, gently pushing past Kevin. "Come on in."  
Thomas let off some more steam and pulled eagerly into the Steamworks.  
He gasped and shut his eyes.  
The little green engine's parts were everywhere. He was still scratched and dented up, and he looked so pale and weak. He was even shaking. He looked almost...dead.  
 _No...don't think like that._

"Percy?" He asked quietly.  
Percy opened his eyes and gave him a smile. That smile almost made Thomas's heart break, but at the same time, pound with joy.  
"You...came...back..." Percy whispered, still smiling. "I...knew...you...would..."  
Thomas slowly pulled up next to him, and Percy leaned on his side again.  
Thomas then felt how cold Percy's scratched up metal was, and he fought back the tears.  
 _Be strong._

"Why wouldn't I come back?" Thomas questioned. "You know I'd never leave you."  
Percy smiled again, but it was a small one. Thomas'heart began to split. Percy was too weak to even smile at him.  
"And...I'm...doing...my...best...not...to...  
leave...you.."  
"Don't say that," Thomas said sharply, nuzzling into him. "You're not leaving me."  
"I'm...not...so...sure...anymore..." Percy said, weakly.  
"Percy, please!" The other engine begged. "You...You can't! Please...Percy...I-I love you..."  
Every single engine and person in the Steamworks, except James, froze. He wasn't surprised at all.  
"W-What?" Percy stammered.  
"I-I love you," Thomas said, nuzzling into his side further. "I have for a long time."  
"T-Thomas..."  
"Shh..." The little blue engine soothed. "It's okay..."  
"B-But-"  
"Oh, rattle my rods!" James cried, exasperated. "Just tell him you love him too, already!"  
Percy smiled at his best friend, his eyes starting to slip shut.  
"I...love...you...too...in...that...way..."  
That was the last thing he said, before falling into unconsciousness. Victor rushed Thomas out.  
"We need to work on him while he's asleep," he said. "Go get some rest."  
Thomas nodded and passed James, who smirked triumphantly.  
"It's about time," he said.  
Thomas smiled.  
"I know...thank you, James. For...For everything."  
The red engine grinned.  
"Eh, you two are always worth the trouble."  
Thomas smiled at him and then puffed off to the direction of Tidmouth sheds. He met someone halfway.  
"So," said Hiro, "did you tell him?"  
Thomas nodded.  
"I did it. Thanks for the advice, Hiro. Did you help Oliver?"  
"I'm most sure that I did," the master of the railway replied. "I hope my advice did him well."  
"It did me well," Thomas said. "What did he need your advice on?"  
Hiro only smiled.  
"I cannot tell you that, but I am sure you'll find out for yourself."  
Hiro set off again, without another word. And Thomas, exhausted, chugged off to Tidmouth Sheds for some much needed sleep.

Oliver was pulling some cars down The Little Western, with his breakvan, Toad, attached to the last car. He'd never felt happier. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the branch line was buzzing with tourists, and all trucks were actually behaving.  
And best yet...he and Duck were together.  
They were one.  
Toad suddenly interrupted his thoughts.  
"Mr. Oliver?"  
"Yes, Toad?"  
The brake van smiled, even though the great western engine couldn't see.  
"Congratulations."  
"On what?"  
"For getting together with Mr. Duck, of course!" Toad laughed.  
Oliver smiled.  
"Well...thank you, Toad. I appreciate it."  
"I'm happy for the both of you," Toad said. "I think we've all been waiting a long time for this."  
"Yeah...I have, too."  
Oliver was uncoupled from Toad, and he pulled off to a siding so he could talk to him.  
"How long have you loved him, Mr. Oliver?" Asked Toad.  
"I think I always have, Toad," Oliver replied. "I just didn't know how to say anything to him."  
"Nervous, were you?"  
"Very."  
"Scared?"  
"You have no idea."  
"Shy?"  
"You bet."  
Toad smiled.  
"Ah...love. It's great, isn't it Mr. Oliver?"  
"It's brilliant, Toad," Oliver replied.  
Suddenly, Oliver felt a gentle nudge behind him.  
"Guess who?" Came a voice.  
Oliver smiled.  
"Hey, Duck."  
Duck smiled, and pulled up beside his other. Toad stayed silent as he watched.  
"How's your day going?" Duck asked.  
"Good," the other green engine replied. "What about you?"  
"Great. It's even better now that I've seen you, though."  
The two Great Westerns smiled at each other.  
"Well..." Duck said, "I better get going. I've got some slate I need to take to Brendam Docs. Bye, Ollie."  
Snapped out of his silence, Toad erupted into laughter. Oliver blushed a bright red.  
"Toad!" Oliver cried. "Stop that!"  
Duck was laughing at this point, too. Not at Oliver's embarrassment, but by Toad's reaction.  
"O-Ollie?!" Toad spluttered with laughter, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "That's-That's the best thing I've ever heard! I'm going to start calling you that, too!"  
Oliver turned an even deeper red.  
"Alright, Toad," Duck finally said. "That's enough. Let's leave him alone. See you later...Ollie."  
Toad snickered, and Oliver gave Duck a small glare as he began to move. Duck smiled, and Oliver felt his heart melt.  
 _Love you_ , the pannier tank engine mouthed.  
 _Love you too_ , Oliver mouthed back.  
They smiled at each other one last time before Duck took off and disappeared down the line.  
"You can say it out loud, you know," Toad said. "I'm sorry I laughed at you, Mr. Ollie. I was only teasing."  
Oliver grinned.  
"It's alright, Toad. Don't worry about it."  
"Alright, if you say so."  
"Oh, and Toad?"  
"Yes?"  
"That's Mr. Oliver to you."


	12. Chapter 12

The sun quickly set over Sodor again. Thomas had stayed at the Steamworks the rest of the day, staying nuzzled up against Percy. Percy took a super deep breath, and let it out incredibly slowly. He shuddered.  
"Are you cold?" Thomas asked.  
"N-No..." Percy whispered. "Just...very...sick...and...tired..."  
Thomas nodded, letting the little green engine push into his side tank.  
"You just go to sleep, okay? I'll be right here if you need me."  
Percy smiled weakly.  
"Thank...you...Thom...as..."  
"You're welcome."  
"I...love...you..."  
"I love you too, Percy."

Later that night, Thomas was woken up by Percy shaking like crazy against him. His face was twisted with pain, and he looked incredibly pale. Thomas wished that he had a fire burning in his firebox, so he could have some chance at keeping his best friend  
warm.  
Best friend?  
Now that they loved each other, what were they supposed to call one another? Thomas had once heard The Fat Controller call his wife his 'significant other, or 'dear,' or hon,' or even 'darling,' but nothing much other than that. Percy shook again.  
 _My best friend...you have no idea how worried I am about you._

Percy moaned in his sleep, and his teeth clenched together. A jagged breath escaped him.  
"Shh..." The little blue engine whispered. "I've got you..."  
He sighed.  
"...And I'm never letting go."  
Percy let out a little hum and fell silent once more.  
Thomas tried so hard to fall asleep, but his instinct to protect and watch over his best friend took over.  
 _Looks like I'm going to be up all night again._

Duck screamed. It echoed across the island, and all the engines who heard it looked up. Even the engines who worked up at the quarries, who were all on the other side of the island, heard that scream. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?  
"Duck! Wake up...Duck!"  
The Great Western engine's eyes flew open, to reveal Oliver right in front of him. Duck noticed how close they were and his face flushed.  
"What...What happened?" Duck asked him, quietly.  
"You had that dream again, I imagine," Oliver replied. "You screamed."  
"I did?"  
"Yes. You did."  
Duck sighed, and Oliver looked at him with concern.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, lovingly.  
Duck looked at him and smiled.  
"I'm fine."  
Suddenly, Oliver remembered Hiro's words of wisdom. It was time he spoke up  
"No...you're not," he said. "Duck, I can't let let this go anymore. Tell me what that dream is about."  
"It's nothing, Oliver! Really!"  
Olive huffed, and he was surprised when Duck flinched. Fear flashed through his eyes.  
"Duck..." Oliver began gently, "tell me. I'm your best friend...don't I have the right to know what's going on? I'm really worried about you..."  
Duck sighed.  
"I suppose...and if you recall, were much more than best friends now."  
Oliver smiled, despite himself. He loved hearing that.  
"So? Will you tell me?"  
Duck shut his eyes, hesitating.  
" _Montague_ ," Oliver said, a warning tone in his voice.  
Duck froze. Oliver never used his real name unless he was upset or being dead serious. Duck let out an exhale.  
"My dream...is about you."  
"Me?" Oliver repeated. "What about me?"  
"Well..."  
Duck took a deep breath to calm himself.  
"We're here...on this branch line. And...it's really dark out. I'm going around, calling for you, b-but you never come."  
Tears were starting to pool in his eyes.  
"S-So...I-I finally see you, but you're surrounded by Diesel and the rest of the diesels. I-I started y-yelling at them to get away from you, b-but..."  
"But what?" Oliver asked gently.  
"Th-They started...b-bashing into you, really hard. Y-You kept yelling in pain, and I-I couldn't get to you. They-They were all laughing, t-too. When they  
f-finally moved away...a-all that's l-left of you is a p-pile of green s-scrap!"  
Duck collapsed into tears, shocking Oliver. Duck _never_ cried. And he never stammered like that. But, Oliver did the one thing he could. He moved forward, and held him to the best of his ability. Duck cried into him, sobs racking through him.  
"It'll never happen," Oliver said, shushing him gently. "Never ever."  
"You-You're going to have to go someday," Duck said quietly, tears still flowing.  
"Not for awhile, I'm not," replied the other engine.  
"But-But...what if...what if you find someone...else?"  
Oliver quickly pulled back.  
"Is that what you're worried about?" He asked, surprised. "You think I'd leave you?"  
"Well...what if you found someone better than me?"  
Suddenly, something took over Oliver's better senses, and he did something he though he'd never do. He moved in a closed the space between them.  
He was kissing his best friend.  
Duck's eyes widened in shock, but they soon shut as he kissed back. It all ended to quickly as Oliver pulled away. Duck had turned a deep shade of red, and Oliver chuckled at how cute he looked. Then, he moved back in and pulled Duck close again.  
"I will never find someone better than you," Oliver murmured. "And you know why?"  
"Why?" Duck replied.  
"Because, there's nobody better than you."  
Duck smiled, and Oliver's heart leapt at the sight of it.  
"You're too good to me," Duck said.  
"I could never be too good to you," came the humble response.  
The two smiled before moving into each other again. Their mouths clashed together, creating one of the most beautiful combinations imaginable. The kiss went on for a pretty long time. It got more and more passionate, and it kept going deeper and deeper  
and deeper. Duck let out a muffled 'mph' as Oliver pushed into him more, kissing him harder, only making Duck kiss harder in return. They both sighed at the exact same time before resuming their make out session. Eventually, it became less passionate  
and just turned into a long, gentle kiss. Sparks flew through Oliver's head. This is what he'd been waiting for...for years.  
It felt unbelievable.  
By the time Oliver pulled away, they were both breathing heavily. Oliver grinned, and reversed out to the other line so he could sleep next to Duck.  
"Thanks...Ollie," Duck joked, earning a tiny glare, but a smile to go along with it.  
"You're welcome. Goodnight," Oliver replied, closing his eyes.  
"Goodnight...and, hey?"  
Oliver opened his eyes.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Duck."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Thomas woke up to find himself in a different place. He was in a berth at Tidmouth Sheds, and he was greatly confused.  
"Wait...when did I go back here?"  
"I thought you'd ask that," the Fat Controller's voice replied.  
Thomas looked over to his side. There stood his boss, a mug of hot tea in his hands.  
"You're here," he explained, "because something went wrong with Percy in the middle of the night. Victor and the workmen didn't want you to see."  
Thomas froze.  
"Is he alright, sir?"  
"Yes," his boss replied, "he's fine, for now. He's still very weak and sick, and Victor requested you leave him alone until he's well rested."  
Thomas nodded. He understood.  
"I best be off to work then," he said, letting off some steam. "Thank you for telling me, sir."  
"You're welcome, Thomas. Work hard today."  
"I will, sir. I always do."

Thomas pulled into Wellsworth Station for his first stop. Rosie was there.  
"Hello, Thomas!" She said, cheerfully. "How are you?"  
"I'm alright, thanks. You're doing good, I'd hope?"  
"Yeah, I'm great. How's Percy?"  
"Bad," Thomas replied, sadly. "Victor had somebody take me back to Tidmouth Sheds last night because he didn't want me to see something. Percy's still really sick."  
"That's too bad," Rosie sighed, giving him a sympathetic look. "I'll bet you're worried, huh?"  
"Yes...very."  
The guard suddenly blew his whistle, and Thomas began to move forward.  
"He'll be fine, I'm sure," Rosie called to him. "He'll have to get better eventually. You need to have a little more faith in him, and in yourself."  
 _Yeah_ , Thomas thought. _He'll get better. Eventually._

Thomas puffed on, Rosie's words still fresh in his mind.  
 _Maybe she's right_.

Over at the Steamworks, Percy was getting piled up with visitors. Most of them were his friends, like James, Molly, Edward or Stanley, or even some engines he hardly knew, like some of the Narrow Gauge Engines from the Skarloey railway. When he asked  
how the narrow gauges knew him, the reply would be simple: "Thomas talks about you all the time."  
Percy liked to laugh at that. Thomas basically knew every single engine on the island, whether they were friends or not. But, let's leave the little blue engine out of this for a little bit, and get back to Percy and his visitors. Surprisingly, Belle,  
an engine that Percy had been so jealous of awhile back, had even visited him. They talked for a good hour, and Percy realized suddenly how much he enjoyed her company. How good of a friend she was, too. Yes, he liked her. Belle had to leave after  
a call came in, something about Gordon being stuck on a hill. The next visitor was Charlie, who told Percy some jokes just for the heck of it. Most engines found Charlie annoying, but Percy really enjoyed his sense of humor. After Charlie came Mavis  
and Toby, who had been a couple for a little over a year. Toby told Percy all about what things were going on on the island, and Mavis told him little stories about things that went on in the quarry.  
Percy loved stories.  
Toby and Mavis couldn't stay long, and left about fifteen minutes after their arrival, since they had to get back to work. Although Percy appreciated the company of Victor and Kevin, he loved it when more of his friends came by. His present visitor was  
Duck.  
"How're you feeling?" He asked. "We've all been worried about you."  
Percy smiled.  
"I'm getting better," he said clearly, "I just still feel really sick. And tired...and weak."  
"That's what it feels like when you get in an accident," Duck sighed. "I'm so sorry."  
"Don't...be!" Percy quickly piped up, seeing where this was going. He took a deep breath, and spoke clearly again. "It wasn't your fault! You couldn't have done anything about it!"  
"Still," Duck began, "I'm trying to find out what engine caused this."  
"What...does...it...matter?" Percy replied, "it...was...an...accident."  
"No engine is stupid enough to run straight through a red signal, Percy," Duck replied calmly, "you've got to help me out here. I hate seeing you like this. Who did this to you?"  
Percy thought hard for a minute, and Duck waited patiently.  
"All...I...remember," Percy replied, taking another deep breath, "was...the...color. Black...some...silver...and a...little...red."  
Red? Duck thought. What engines on this island are red?  
Duck's heart stopped.  
Black, silver and red. Was it...James?  
Duck actually rolled his eyes at his stupidity, making Percy look at him in confusion.  
 _That's stupid, Duck. James wouldn't do something like that and not confess to doing it._

"You...okay?" Percy asked. "You...were...far...away...for...a...  
minute."  
"I was just thinking about something," Duck replied. "Anyway, when will you be back out on the rails again?"  
Percy sighed.  
"They're...saying...I...won't...be..."  
Duck felt his eyes widen.  
"Are you sure?" He asked quietly. "You can make this, you know. You can beat it before it overtakes you completely."  
"I...know..." Came the so quiet reply that Duck had to lean forward to hear, "I will..."  
"What else are they saying to you?" The Great Western Engine demanded, suddenly scared for his friend.  
"S-Scrap..." Percy whispered.  
"What?" Duck cried, his voice shrill. "They can't do that to you!"  
"Yes...they...can..." Percy said, looking down. "And...they're...going...to..."  
"Not if we do something about it!" Duck told him. "Thomas, Edward, Mavis, James, Molly, Emily, Toby, me...Percy, none of us would allow it! Nobody wants you scrapped!"  
"So what?!" Percy suddenly snapped, making Duck jump back,"we're the engines, Duck! Minors! When was the last time somebody ever cared what we wanted?!"  
The Steamworks went dead silent. Duck stared at Percy, shocked. Shocked that he'd snapped, and surprised to realize that what he'd said was one hundred percent true.  
"If they want me scrapped, I'll be scrapped," Percy sighed. "I...can't...decide...what...they...can...  
and...can't...do..."  
Percy's eyes fell closed, and he fell into a deep sleep. Duck sighed and began to back out, but he suddenly stopped. He sensed a presence in the Steamworks that wasn't Victor's, Kevin's, or Percy's. Duck brushed it off as nothing, until he backed up,  
and into something. Or someone.  
"Thomas?"  
"Yes?" Came the quiet reply.  
"You don't...want him scrapped, do you?" Duck asked softly.  
Thomas pulled up beside the great western engine. He'd been coming to visit Percy when he saw that Duckwas already with him. Keeping quiet, he had decided to be polite and let them talk.  
"Of course I don't," Thomas replied. "He's my best friend."  
"And you love him," Duck said, quietly.  
Thomas froze, and then glared at him.  
"How did you-"  
"Oliver told me," Duck replied. "He told me everything."  
"Okay...well, how did Oliver find out?"  
"From Hiro."  
"Hiro?"  
"Yes..."  
Thomas sighed.  
"I thought him of all engines could keep a secret."  
"Don't worry," Duck smiled. "I've got a secret, too."  
Thomas grinned.  
"And I've got a good feeling that I know what it is. I won't say it, but I'm pretty sure," he said.  
"You're such a cheeky engine, Thomas."  
"Ah, but isn't it great though?" Thomas laughed. "This island needs some lightening up."  
"Yeah," Duck agreed, "but so do you."  
Thomas looked at him, confused.  
"I've heard all about how scared and worried you've been," Duck explained. "I even heard from somebody that you were crying while working on your branch line."  
Thomas groaned, closing his eyes.  
"Who told you that?"  
"I'm not going to tell you. Look, I don't know what it's like to see your best friend sick and hurt, but I do know what it's like to be worried about someone. You've got to lighten up a little, Thomas. Trust me."  
"I trust you," Thomas replied, opening his eyes again.  
Duck smiled.  
"Great. Now, quit being sad. It's making me sad."  
Duck backed out of the Steamworks without another word, and Thomas was left to bask in his own thoughts again.  
 _Maybe he's right, too._


	14. Chapter 14

Thomas and Percy both slept well that night. Thomas opened his eyes as workers began to file in, ready to start the day. Thomas knew that he'd better start his day, too.  
"See you later, Percy," he whispered, pulling away from the other engine. "Love you."  
"Love...you...too..." Percy whispered back, opening his eyes slightly and smiling.  
Thomas grinned sand set off. He met the FC at the station, who greeted him with a smile.  
"Good morning, Thomas," he said.  
"Good morning, sir," the engine replied. "What do you have for me today?"  
"I need you to fill in for Percy," the FC said. "It's a bit late, but I'd like you to take the mail for him."  
"Of course."  
Thomas blew his whistle and set off to collect the mail cars. The minute he left, Molly pulled up.  
"Do me a favor," the FC said, "and take over for _him_ today, too. There isn't much time left, and he needs to take advantage of it."  
Molly nodded sadly.  
"Absolutely, sir. How much longer?"  
"About two more days," the manager sighed. "Not much longer."  
Molly nodded and raced off.

Once Thomas delivered the last bit of the mail, he began to head back to the Fat Controller for another job. Then, he showed up.  
"Well, well," Diesel oiled smugly, "Percy got into a bit of trouble, did he?"  
 _Ignore him_.  
Thomas continued down the line, and Diesel followed him.  
"An accident?" He pressed. "Bad, too. He's very weak, isn't he? And hurt? Oh, the nerve of the engine who did it to him!"  
 _Don't talk back. Maybe he'll go away_.  
"The poor, poor engine," Diesel cooed. "And you. Poor, poor, Thomas. You're both so... _broken up,_ aren't you?"  
 _Don't say anything_.  
Thomas felt anger boiling up in him. If Diesel didn't shut up-  
"He's so weak and tiny," Diesel smirked, "it's almost like he's begging for attention. How stupid he is, too. Always messing up and getting into accidents."  
 _Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut._

"And," Diesel continued, making Thomas grit his teeth together in anger, "how sad it must be for you to see your best friend...die."  
That was enough. Thomas shoved into Diesel so hard it actually pushed him off the track. Diesel yelled, but Thomas only continued on. He arrived at the station only minutes later, and when he saw his boss standing on the platform by the rails, his throat  
tightened.  
He was sure to be in trouble now.  
The FC looked stern as he pulled up. Thomas sighed.  
"I'm waiting, sir."  
"For what?" His boss asked.  
"I...uh...pushed Diesel off the rails, sir.  
I'm waiting for you to yell at me."  
"I know."  
"He was...insulting Percy. And me.  
I wouldn't allow that. It's just getting annoying."  
"I would've done the same thing," the FC said. "If it was somebody I loved, too."  
Thomas stared at him. He wanted to say, ' _You?!'_ but he couldn't. Not to his boss. Instead, he said,  
"I'll bet you would have."  
The Fat Controller nodded and walked off. James suddenly pulled up, and Thomas had a question for him.  
"James, if an engine insulted Molly, what would you do?"  
"I'd push the engine off the rails, or bash into him several times," James replied. "Why do you ask?"  
Thomas shrugged.  
"No reason. Just a little question."  
James wasn't convinced, but the guard blew his whistle and he had to go. Thomas remembered how he pushed Diesel off the track, and he smiled triumphantly.  
 _He had it coming, that rotten Diesel engine._

Thomas stood in the station for fifteen minutes, waiting for any sign of the Fat Controller. But...he never showed up. Confused, Thomas departed to the Steamworks.

When Thomas arrived at the Steamworks, he stopped at the entrance when he heard a voice.  
"Two more days, at least-" came Victor's voice, sounding remorse. "We've done all we can, sir. Nothing is working."  
Thomas looked inside, and his jaw dropped when he saw Percy. There were more parts surrounding him, and half of a wet, white sheet was covering him. He was shaking like a leaf, he was extremely pale, and his green paint looked like it was fading.  
 _Away_.  
The Fat Controller, who was there, shook his head.  
"I...I appreciate the effort, Victor. We...We all do. Thank you for trying."  
"It was my great honor, sir. I'm sorry I failed."  
"You didn't fail. You tried to save him, Victor. And we're all very thankful for that."  
Thomas, not believing what he was hearing, raced away. The FC's head whipped around, and he froze.  
"Oh, no..."

The news spread around fast. The news of Percy's scrapping hit everyone like a ton of bricks. Thomas refused to come out of his shed, and he hadn't said a word. He'd only heard the conversation about two hours ago, yet it had the full affect.  
His heart split in two, and it seemed impossible for it to be mended. He sat in the shed, contemplating.  
 _Whoever did this to him...is going to pay. Hard._

Duck suddenly raced up to the shed, a furious look on his face.  
"Come with me," was all he said, before backing away.  
Thomas, confused, decided to listen.  
He followed Duck down the line, not saying a word. What was going on?  
"All this time..." Duck kept muttering, "all this time..."  
"Duck," Thomas cut in, "what's going on?"  
Duck grit his teeth.  
"I finally figured it out, Thomas.  
I should've known better. I should've known."  
"Known what?"  
"I've finally tracked him down," Duck growled, "all this time...and I didn't question him once."  
"Who?"  
"The one who's to blame for this. Him."  
The Great Western engine's eyes directed toward the engine coming towards them.  
 **Diesel**.  
 _Back on the track._..Thomas thought. _But not for long._

Thomas narrowed his eyes, and he suddenly understood.  
Something happened in that little engine when he saw that diesel.  
Something snapped.  
Thomas moved into Diesel's line. Pure rage and fury soared through him. Picking up speed, he began to bash into the diesel uncontrollably. Diesel yelped in pain, and Duck didn't bother to stop Thomas. He wanted to see Diesel pay, and he knew Thomas would  
want to be the one to make him do it.  
"It was _YOU_!" Thomas yelled, tears in his eyes. "You're to blame for this! This is all because of _YOU_!"  
"Thomas!" Diesel cried. "Stop it!"  
"All this time!" The blue engine screeched. "This whole time! Percy's dying because of you! He's being scrapped because of YOU! And I hope they scrap you with him and then leave your remains with me so I can push them off a cliff!"  
Thomas was breathing hard, the anger overtaking him. Duck was really surprised. He'd never seen Thomas this angry before, and he'd never spoken like that. For the second time that day, Thomas gave Diesel a huge shove and he crashed onto the ground, next  
to the rails. The track they were on was on a hill, so he rolled a few times. Thomas watched him until he hit the bottom of the hill, and then moved back beside Duck, who's eyes were wide with shock.  
"He deserved that," Thomas spat. "He's deserved it since he came to this island. I hate him...I really do. He's so...horrible! He deserves to be sent away...and to never come back."  
Duck wanted to agree with him, but he couldn't say anything. But, why couldn't he? He hated Diesel, and Diesel hated him. They were sworn chuffed off, and Duck quickly followed. He knew he was going to have to keep his friend from  
doing something stupid.  
He knew that all engines could be dangerous when they were upset.  
Especially after the scene he had just witnessed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! This chapter is a little harsh, but enjoy! I love you all!**  
 **  
**

The engines were pretty surprised that Thomas, one of the most kindest, loyal, sweetest engines on the entire Island of Sodor, would pull a stunt like that. They were so surprised at how...dangerous he seemed now. Even Gordon stopped picking on him,  
because he, for one, did not feel like getting pushed of the rails by a little shunting engine. Thomas had been dead silent since he pushed Diesel off the track, and Duck wasn't saying anything, either.  
He was too surprised.  
Thomas was surprised at his own actions, and so were his own coaches.  
"Thomas!" Annie had cried. "You're going to make the Fat Controller furious!"  
Thomas only shrugged. He didn't care anymore.  
 _Percy's being scrapped. I'm loosing him, and I'm loosing myself, too._

The Fat Controller was standing at the platform of the station, and Thomas still shrugged it off. But, when he stopped, his jaw dropped when his boss smiled softly at him. The FC even gave him a pat.  
"I think he deserved it, didn't you?" The FC said, as if he wasn't expecting an answer. He suddenly looked angry.  
"That no good, rotten, lazy, rude piece of scrap metal..."  
Thomas was so surprised he thought his valves would burst.  
"So...I'm not in trouble, sir?"  
The FC looked at him with such intensity that Thomas almost felt frightened.  
"Of course not, Thomas. What ever gave you that idea?"  
Thomas couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"I pushed Diesel off the line, sir! On a hill! I'm pretty sure I badly injured him!"  
The Fat Controller waved his hand at his engine.  
"He deserved it, Thomas. Trust me, it was for his own good. Nobody except you ever stood up to him, and it takes a brave engine with a big heart to do something like that. It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to our enemies, Thomas.  
And I'm...very proud of you."  
Thomas could only listen in shock.  
"Now," the Fat Controller said, folding his hands behind his back, "I must go speak to a...witness of the accident."  
And, with that, he strode off, leaving Thomas to race to the Steamworks. Percy was not going to believe this.

The minute Duck saw that little blue car pull up to his shed, he felt a twinge of fear.  
 _Just be honest. It's alright_.  
"Hello, Duck," the Controller began. "You had a busy, good day, I'm sure?"  
"Always, sir," came the honest reply of the Great Western engine.  
"Good," the FC replied. "I need to ask you some things."  
"Alright."  
The Fat Controller took a deep breath.  
"First off: How did you find out that Diesel was the one that hit Percy?"  
Duck almost grinned.  
"Well, sir, I visited Percy and asked him to describe the engine. He described it as black, silver, and red. I thought at first it was James, but then I realized that he'd never do something like that to any of his friends. So, as I thought about  
it, I realized that the only other engine with red and black was Diesel. That, and I knew that no other engine would be mean enough to severely hurt another engine and then not come forward to claim their mistake. Nobody's that cruel."  
"I see..." The FC replied slowly. "Second question. Why didn't you stop Thomas when he kept bashing into Diesel?"  
Duck looked at him, as if it was obvious.  
"Sir, Thomas is like me. He hates Diesel. And I know how much Thomas loves Percy. Basically anybody who decides to pick onPercy has to come face to face withThomas. So, I didn't stop Thomas because I knew it would make him feel better  
if he made Diesel suffer the way he made Percy suffer. It's kind of an act of revenge. He had to dish out his own anger to make himself feel even. That, and I think we both enjoyed seeing Diesel in pain."  
The FC was slightly surprised, but asked his last question.  
"Third question: Do you protest against Percy being scrapped?"  
Duck froze, and the Controller could literally see his body go rigid.  
"I do, sir," he said quietly. "But, at the same time, I don't."  
"How so?"  
Duck sighed.  
"Well...if he was scrapped, he wouldn't be miserable anymore. But, if he was...the rest of us would be."  
It suddenly dawned on the engine. In that moment, he thought of his own dread and anger, the heartbroken look on Thomas's face and the tears in his eyes, how tense Victor had been, how angry James had been and still was at Diesel...and Duck suddenly  
knew. Percy shouldn't-wouldn't be scrapped. So, he spoke up bravely.  
"If you scrap Percy, you'd loose a very useful, kind, hardworking, innocent little engine. Not only that, but...Thomas would be loosing somebody he loves...and the rest of us engines would be loosing a very good friend. And, you'd be loosing a friend  
too, sir. Don't you see? By scrapping Percy...it's like you're scrapping the rest of us, too."  
The Fat Controller looked down sadly.  
"I-I'm not sure what I should do, Duck. Scrap him or not? Yes, he'd be in a better place and healthy, but, then you would all be sad. Yes, I'm harsh quite often, but I don't like it when my engines are sad."  
Duck remained silent.  
"But, if I scrapped him," the FC muttered, "I wouldn't have to waste money on parts..."  
Duck caught that, and he was greatly surprised.  
"I'm sorry...but, did you just say... _waste_?"  
The Controller looked up at his engine.  
"Perhaps. Why?"  
"How is buying parts for a young engine to save his life a _waste_?!" Duck exclaimed.  
Sir Topham held up his hands innocently.  
"Now, Duck, let's use our common sense here. Why should I spend my money on an engine who will be dead very soon? What's the point of even trying to save him? Having him scrapped would save me money, so that I could use it to buy an engine that's  
just as useful. But, spending money on useless parts in attempt to save a life that can't be saved would be wasteful."  
"You think replacing Percy is that easy?" Duck whispered, almost dangerously.  
"It's logical, Duck. Besides, we'll all forget about Percy eventually. We'll all move on. You will, the others will, and I know I will."  
"Because you'll be so busy bossing us around?" Duck put in, looking angry.  
"Duck," the Controller said sternly. "Don't talk to me that way. I'm having Percy scrapped, so he won't be miserable anymore. It's a good cause."  
"How is THAT a good cause?" Duck demanded. "What if he lives, sir? What if he makes it out alive? What if he turns out okay and gets better? Diesel should be the one getting scrapped!"  
The FC rolled his eyes.  
"I'm sending him back to the mainland forever. They can put up with him. As for Percy, I refuse to waste my money on a little engine who is dying, and an engine I can very easily replace, with the money I don't waste on saving his life."  
Duck was literally shaking in fury. The fire in his firebox fizzled with rage.  
" _Wasting money on a dying engine_?!" Duck screeched. " _I cannot believe how heartless you are!"_

"Stop that nonsense this instant!" The Fat Controller snapped. "You're being very stubborn! You're not seeing the logic to this! We scrap a dying engine, and replace him with one that isn't!"  
"Percy is _irreplaceable_!" Duck yelled, trying to calm his seething anger. " _Waste of money and easily replaceable?! How DARE you..."_

Duck let off some steam and chuffed away furiously from the shed, his controller calling after him.  
 _I've never met someone so heartless and selfish in my life,_ Duck thought _, Even Diesel wouldn't say what the Fat Controller had somebody needed standing up to, it was HIM, that CONTROLLER._  
The engine took several deep breaths, desperately trying to calm down.  
 _I'm so thankful that Thomas wasn't there to hear that. Who knows what he might have done._


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: To all who are reading this, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! As a gift to you all, I am uploading the rest of the story RIGHT NOW! And, following that, a new story will be released and updated on a daily basis! Again, my apologies, and  
enjoy the rest!

In the Steamworks, all was quiet. Utterly, uncomfortably quiet. Victor was whistling a tune, trying to ease up the tension.  
"What do we do, boss?" Kevin asked. "If Sir Topham wants Percy scrapped...we have to do what he says, don't we?"  
Victor sighed.  
"I'm afraid so, Kevin. As terrible as it is, we must always listen to him. Even if it involves somebody's life."  
Victor heaved a deep sigh.  
"But, for this...I refuse."  
Kevin looked at the Cuban engine.  
"What do you mean, boss?"  
"I mean that Percy's life is at stake. And I'm not taking his life just because our controller doesn't want to spend money on him. Percy will make it through this with our help and support."  
The little yellow crane nodded.  
"Alrighty, boss. What do we do until then?"  
"We lay low," came the response, "and wait for him to get better."  
"But what if he doesn't, boss? Then what?"  
"He will get better, trust me. There has never been an engine that hasn't gotten into a horrible accident and ended up alright in the end. They make it out at least once."  
"Only once?"  
"Most of the time, yes."  
"Do you think this will be Percy's one time, boss?"  
Victor nodded.  
"I don't think, Kevin. I know."

Thomas's jaw dropped, James's eyes popped and all the other engines spluttered.  
"He did not?!" James yelled.  
"He wouldn't!" Emily protested.  
"But, he did!" Edward cried.  
Molly shook her head angrily.  
"He thinks saving Percy is a waste?" She spat. "How dare he?!"  
"That's what I said," Duck said quietly. "How dare he say that? I thought my boiler would burst, I was so mad..."  
"Disgraceful!" Cried Gordon.  
"Despicable!" Henry snapped  
"Downright cruel!" Finished Belle, who had joined the engines at Tidmouth Sheds, along with the rest of the rescue team.  
"Maybe we can convince him?" Rosie suggested.  
"It would do no good," Henry said, looking down. "He'll never have a change of heart."  
"Even when it comes to us," Thomas put in sadly. "We're just...nothing to him, it seems like."  
The engines all sighed in agreement.  
"Can't we do something?" Toby said desperately. "Maybe if we protest against the scrapping-"  
"We've all made our opinions towards Percy being scrapped very clear," Emily said sharply. "Don't you see it, everybody? He only cares about money. Funds. He never cared about us, and he never will. As much as I hate to say it...Percy's going to be  
scrapped by our own controller, and there's nothing we can do about it."  
The engines all fell into a sad silence.  
"I don't want him to die," Thomas whispered, making his friends look at him sympathetically. "I...I just can't...he told me...he wouldn't...he can't...why did it have to be..."  
Thomas quickly shut his eyes, taking a deep breath.  
"Oh, you poor, poor dear," Molly said kindly, rolling up to the little engine to comfort him. "I can't even imagine how hard for you this is."  
Thomas only nodded as he leaned closer to her.  
"He can't die, Molly," he whispered. "He's...He isn't like that! He wouldn't do that to me!"  
"Hush, dear," Molly soothed. "Calm down."  
Thomas obeyed, and quickly relaxed. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down, stopping himself from thinking thoughts that he did not wish to think.  
"What do we do?" Rosie asked quietly. "Nobody wants Percy to be scrapped. But, how do we stop the Fat Controller?"  
"Scrap him," James muttered, making some of the engines laugh. "See how he likes it."  
"James, dear, you know that we can't do that," Molly sighed. "For one, he's a human. Two, it's impossible."  
"I'm willing to do anything that'll save Percy, Molly."  
"Maybe..." Belle began. "Would you be willing to cause confusion and delay?"  
"Huh?" Came the chorus of the engines all around.  
"Well," Belle explained, "if the Fat Controller wants to scrap Percy, we won't work until he gives in and we win. We cause trouble, The Fat Controller gives up, Percy lives."  
"But what if it goes wrong?" Henry asked.  
"Trust me..." Belle said confidently, "it won't. Not with his money at stake, here."  
"So, we'd stay in our sheds all day and not do anything? We'd just refuse to work?" Flynn said. "Sounds risky, but if it'll keep Percy alive and around, I'm in."  
The engines all looked at each other nervously.  
"Are we really considering this?" Said Gordon. "We'll just make The Fat Controller angrier."  
"And are you all seriously considering not doing it?!" Thomas cried furiously, rolling forward. "Listen to me, all of you. Percy is our friend, right? He's like a brother to me, even though he's always been much more than that, and I know he's a brother  
to the rest of us, too. I love him more than anything, and I'm going to cause as much confusion and delay tomorrow as I can, so I can finally get it through that Controller's head that he's not going to lay a hand on Percy without dealing with  
me, first. Percy is my best friend, and he's been mine since the day I met him. If he wants to scrap my Percy, I'm not going to let him, even if I loose my own life and free will to do it."  
Thomas looked around at his friends.  
"We all have somebody that we love, and I know that each and every one of you would be devastated if the one you love were to be taken away from you forever. James, if Molly was scrapped, what would you do? How would you feel?"  
James sighed.  
"I'd feel terrible...and lonely...and depressed. I don't know how I'd manage without her. I...I couldn't do anything without her."  
Molly smiled, as Thomas spoke up again.  
"Flynn, if Belle was scrapped, what would you do?"  
"I'd put up a terrific fuss, that's what I'd do! Nobody scraps Belle, and even if they do, they'd have to get past me! I'd protect her with my every being!" Came the humble reply of the Sodor fire engine.  
"Gordon and Henry!" Thomas cried. "How would you feel if either one of you was scrapped?"  
"Horrible," Henry answered sadly. "I'd refuse to let him go. I care for him too much."  
"I would be deeply depressed," Gordon said softly. "I'd miss him very much."  
"And you," Thomas said, looking straight at Duck, "if Oliver was scrapped, what would you do?"  
Duck looked down, suddenly deeply saddened.  
"I wouldn't do things the Great Western way, that's for sure. The Little Western would be so...empty and quiet and different. And...I'd be so sad, and lonely, and heartbroken...and things would never be the same again. I...I can't live without him.  
If something ever happened to Oliver...I don't know what I'd do."  
"My point exactly!" Thomas exclaimed. "As Sodor engines, it's our job to not only work hard, but to work together. We're here to be friends, to get along, and we're a team. We're a family. We're not going to let one of our own family members fall,  
are we? We're not going to give up our teammate, huh? That's not what we do! Either Percy goes down, or we stop that from happening, and he doesn't go down at all! Who's with me?! Are we going to let Percy down?!"  
"No, we're not!" Came the confident replies.  
"Who's going to help me cause confusion and delay tomorrow?!"  
"WE ARE!"  
The shed was filled with a variety of different whistles.  
"We're going to cause a huge chaos tomorrow..." Thomas said quietly. "For Percy..."  
"FOR PERCY!" The engines cried, and the whistles filled Tidmouth Sheds once more.


	17. Chapter 17

It was very late the next morning when Thomas woke up. He hadn't slept in in a long time. Looking around, he saw the rest of his friends still in their berths, and he smiled. He knew he could trust them. The Search and Rescue Team had gone back to the  
Sodor Rescue Center last night, Mavis and Toby had departed back to Arlesdale End, and Duck had left for The Little Western.  
Nobody was working.  
No trains.  
No passengers.  
No really useful engines.  
Luckily, it was mid fall, so the rescue team didn't have any fires to worry about. And, since nobody was working, they didn't have any accidents to worry about, either. As the rest of the engines began to wake up, they were all stuck with what to do.  
They had all agreed not to leave their sheds, but now they were completely bored. Thomas really wanted to go see Percy, so his friends let him sneak out eventually. He pulled into the Steamworks.  
"Victor?" He called.  
"Come in, my friend," came the soft reply. "But, be quiet. We're not working today, either."  
Percy slowly opened his eyes from the turntable and smiled weakly.  
"Hello, Thomas."  
The little blue engine smiled back at him.  
"Hey, Percy. How're you doing?"  
"I'm...o...okay..."  
"Just okay?"  
"Just...okay..."  
Thomas pulled up next to his other, who leaned into him.  
"Shouldn't...you...be...working?" Percy asked.  
Thomas only shrugged.  
"The other engines and I decided to cause confusion and delay. We're protesting."  
"Against...what?"  
"Your scrapping, Percy. We're trying to get it through the Fat Controller's thick head that you're not getting scrapped."  
Percy only smiled, closing his eyes again.  
"That's...so...kind...of...you...I...can't...  
believe...you...would...do...that...for...  
me..."  
"I love you, Percy," Thomas said. "I'd do anything for you, whether I loose my...uh...branch line or not."  
"Thomas!" Percy cried. "Don't...give...up...your...line...for...  
me!"  
"As I just said, I'd do anything for you."  
Percy sighed in content as he leaned against the other engine.  
"Thank...you..."  
"You're welcome."  
"Love...you..."  
"I love you, too. More than anything."  
"Any...thing?"  
"Anything and everything, Percy."

Duck and Oliver were sitting in the shed at The Little Western. Toad would have been with them, but he was with the other break vans.  
"This is for Percy, right?" Oliver said. "We're causing trouble...for Percy?"  
"We don't want him scrapped, Oliver!" Duck cried. "None of us are working until The Fat Controller gives up on his stupid idea!"  
"Alright. But, what if he doesn't?"  
"Oh, he will. He can't live without his 'precious little railway.'"  
Oliver cocked his head.  
"That sounded pretty sarcastic, Duck. What's the matter?"  
Duck sighed.  
"I'm just angry because The Fat Controller said that, 'buying parts to save Percy's life would be a waste of money!'"  
Oliver's eyes went wide.  
"Did he?" He gasped.  
Duck nodded.  
"Yes. He did. If I wasn't great western, I would've..."  
"Duck, Duck," Oliver said gently, trying to calm him down. "I know you're...uh...mad. But, were getting in trouble for Percy, remember? Who cares what the Fat Controller thinks?"  
"Not me," Duck grumbled. "Not anymore. I'm not sure why I ever did."  
Oliver shook his head, smiling.  
"What's happened to you? Did you do something the wrong way?"  
"No. I did something we should've done a long time ago: Stand up to him, tell him what's right, and not accept any rubbish!"  
Oliver laughed.  
"And look at us," he said, "we're doing just that. Now, take the pressure of your pistons, and help me cause confusion and delay."  
Duck thought he would never be so happy to hear those words.

At Dryaw Station, the Fat Controller was outraged.  
 _Where on earth are my engines?! Why aren't they working?!_

A guard walked up to him at that moment.  
"Sir, I've just got the word."  
"Well, what is it?" The railway manager asked impatiently.  
"Ever single engine on the island is refusing to work, sir. And they're saying you know why."  
"What could I possibly know-"  
Suddenly, Sir Topham understood.  
 _This is about Percy, isn't it? Oh, those engines! How maddening!_

"I best be off," The Controller muttered. "Do you know where Thomas is?"  
"No, I don't. Sorry, sir."  
"Humph," Sir Topham grumbled. "Of course you don't."  
The guard watched, confused, as the manager stalked off.

At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines watched that little, blue car pull up.  
"Oh, dear," James muttered.  
The Fat Controller stepped out, looking furious. He slammed the door.  
"What is all this fuss and bother?" He boomed. "You have all caused confusion and delay!"  
"Sir, were causing confusion and delay for a good reason," Gordon sniffed. "And we're not about to listen to your complaining, either."  
Sir Topham and was shocked at those words, and became even more shocked when the other engines nodded in agreement to what Gordon had said.  
"Engines, I know what this is all about," said Sir Topham, "you're protesting against Percy being scrapped, and you're not going to work until I change my mind."  
James nodded.  
"Exactly, sir," he replied, narrowing his eyes. "And if you don't, we refuse to work. We won't be doing anything for you until you decide not to scrap Percy."  
All the engines whistled.  
"SILENCE!" Snapped the Fat Controller. "Where is Thomas?"  
"Where else has he been for the past two weeks?" Henry demanded.  
The Fat Controller rolled his eyes, and got back into his car, fire in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Thomas sneered.  
The FC was quite surprised. Hearing Thomas sound so angry and look that way was brand new to him.  
"Thomas," he began, "you're being ridiculous."  
"I'M being ridiculous?" Thomas deadpanned. "You're the one who said saving Percy's life would be a waste of money!"  
 _Curse that Great Western engine,_ the Fat Controller thought bitterly.  
"Well, am I wrong? Would buying new parts for a near death engine be worth the money? He's not a really useful engine anymore, Thomas. He needs to go."  
Thomas weeshed off steam angrily.  
"You're not scrapping him. I won't let you."  
"And what will you do if I do?" The FC asked dangerously.  
"If you scrap him, sir, I'll leave this island forever, and you'll never see me again. I'll quit."  
The Fat Controller sighed in exasperation.  
"I know you're bluffing, Thomas. That's not something you would do."  
Thomas only stared at him.  
"You selfish, heartless person..." He whispered in disbelief. "I hope that someday you go through what I'm going through. And then, you'll be sad all the time. And someday you'll look back on what you did to your own engines and you'll be filled to the  
brim with regret."  
Thomas began to puff out of the Steamworks, but then he said one more thing.  
"And, while Percy may forgive you, believe me when I say this: I never will."  
Thomas chuffed out of the Steamworks, and the FC watched him go. He stared at Percy in disbelief, who was watching him, sadly. Percy sighed and shut his eyes, drifting off.  
"Look at you," the FC said. "You look dreadful. You're in no condition to do anything, anymore. You're being scrapped, and that's that."  
Then, at that second, Diesel oiled in. He smiled smugly. He turned to Victor, who glared at him.  
"I'd be happy to take Percy to his fate, sir."  
The Fat Controller nodded.  
"Take him to the Smelters," Sir Topham spat. "Be there in about an hour."  
Sir Topham turned on his heal and left, but he didn't see the sad look on Percy's face.  
 _This...This is the end of me._


	18. Chapter 18

TheAs The Fat Controller drove to The Little Western, his mind was racing.  
 _What ever happened to really useful engines who always work hard? All this fuss over a single engine I could easily replace? What is happening to my railway?_

He gripped the steering wheel, his hands turning white.  
 _Curse that Thomas. He just can't let his friends go, can he? So loyal, that one. Very kind, too. An engine to be proud of. But, why is he being such a pest? Why is he being so unwilling and stubborn and...and...unreasonable? Why won't he just let me do what's best?_

The controller shook his head from thoughts as his car continued on.

The second that car came into view, Duck sighed in annoyance.  
"Cinders and ashes, he just won't stop bothering us."  
"Just be patient, Duck," Oliver said gently. "We don't want to make him angrier than he already is."  
"When we engines are upset, Oliver," Duck began, "it's the people who need to be patient. We're best left alone."  
Oliver only nodded, watching their controller step out of his car and stare at Duck angrily.  
"I'm very disappointed in you, Duck," The FC snapped. "I thought you of all engines would have some common sense."  
"I have plenty of common sense," Duck snapped. "I'm just not using it at the moment."  
The Fat Controller rolled his eyes.  
"Well, you engines are causing confusion and delay. It looks bad for the railway."  
Duck only looked at him.  
"The only one causing confusion and delay here is you, sir. You're the reason we're causing confusion and delay, and it's going to stay that way until this scrapping plan stops."  
"I'm very annoyed with all of you," was all the controller said. "Especially you."  
"Why?" Duck growled. "Because I told them the truth?"  
"You were not supposed to tell them that!"  
"You never said that I couldn't, sir. Percy's their friend, too. Not just mine."  
The Fat Controller ran a hand down his face in exasperation.  
"You engines..." He muttered. "You're all going to be the end of me, someday."  
Duck said nothing in response to that. He didn't trust himself to speak.  
"You ought to be ashamed-" Sir Topham snapped.  
"No, I oughtn't!" Duck snapped back. "Myself and the rest of us haven't done anything wrong!"  
But, his words were heard by nobody except Oliver, for the Controller ignored him and continued ranting.  
"-Causing all this trouble and delay...is this the way you've been taught? Are you really that stubborn? Honestly, Duck...you engines are becoming nothing but a disgrace to my railway."  
"Your railway?" Oliver cut in, eyes burning with anger. "We're the ones that make this railway a railway! This island would be nothing without us! All you'd have are some empty tracks and angry passengers!"  
The Controller shrugged.  
"And that's as it is right now. I don't see your point, Oliver."  
"My point is," Oliver said lowly, "without us, there's no Sodor, and there's no railway. It's like that there's no us without Percy. You can't manage a railway if there's no railway to manage. Without us...what are you?"  
The FC rolled his eyes.  
"I'm still me, Oliver. That is all that I am. I'm not seeing your point, here. Did they honestly teach you that little on that dratted railway of yours? Is that where you learned your stubbornness, unwillingness and stupidity? Are you proud of yourself?  
Are you proud to be useless and small and unhelpful?"  
Duck let off steam furiously when the Fat Controller insulted Oliver, but his best friend didn't move.  
"Sir, why won't you just do the right thing?" Oliver said. "Is is really that hard to do?"  
"I'm not doing anything wrong," came the reply. "I'm simply putting Percy out of his misery."  
"Percy isn't miserable," Oliver said firmly. "He just needs to heal. We've all done it, sir. We've all had some major accident that took time to recover from. Why don't you just give him a chance? Why can't you just let him stay?"  
Oliver was pleading by this point, because he knew that that's what all their friends would have wanted.  
"You can't scrap him, sir...you just can't. If you truly care for us...you won't do it. This isn't a railway without our number six."  
The FC tapped his foot impatiently.  
"Oh, so it wasn't a railway before the number eleven? This coming from the one who was bound to be scrapped himself?"  
Duck's whistle suddenly blew and he charged forward...only to slam on his brakes. The Fat Controller stood merely a few inches from his engine, terror on his face.  
"This railway became a million times better when he came here," the Great Western engine seethed, gritting his teeth angrily. "As it did for Percy. I can see we're not going to get through to you, so we'll be going now."  
Oliver slowly pulled up next to his other, utterly shocked.  
" _And don't you ever insult Oliver again,"_ Duck spat, his voice low and dangerous. " _Or next time I won't stop."_

Duck turned to Oliver, who stared back.  
"Let's go see Percy, Oliver."  
The two Great Westerns sped off, and the manager brushed himself off. He narrowed his angry eyes.  
"You think I can't scrap Percy, hmm?"  
He walked back to his car, got in behind the wheel, and slammed the door shut. He stared out through the windshield, his eyes dark and look downcast.  
" _You just watch me._ "


	19. Chapter 19

Quick Note: This chapter contains some OC's that will appear in later chapters.

Bertie the bus was racing through the island of Sodor, his eyes huge. He'd just passed Diesel, and he saw him pulling Percy's form on a flatbed. He'd been driving like crazy throughout Sodor, shouting the news to the engines.  
"Thomas! Diesel's taking Percy! Diesel's taking Percy!" Bertie the bus chanted to the little blue engine. "I just saw him take him away on a flatbed! Hurry up!"  
"Oh, no he isn't!" Thomas yelled, steaming ahead.  
"Thomas, wait!" James cried, racing after him.  
"Toby! Mavis! Percy's being taken away to the Smelters!"  
"Oh, goodness!" The old tram and quarry diesel chorused, racing away.  
"Molly! Diesel's taking Percy to be killed!"  
"Foot plates and fenders!" She yelped, rushing off to see him.  
"Duck! Percy's getting scrapped!"  
"Cinders and ashes! Not on my watch!" The Great Western engine exclaimed, racing out of the shed.

Pretty soon, the line was filled with fuming engines, racing towards the smelters. Thomas was leading the way, looking cold and furious. Duck pulled up next to him.  
"Thomas," he said quietly, "what're we going to do?"  
"I don't know," came the soft reply. "All I know is this. There has to be some way to stop him. And I'm not giving up."  
Thomas turned to his friend.  
"You know the Fat Controller very well...so, I think it's proper if I ask you this...but...does he have a weakness or a fear that you might know of?"  
Duck looked up, thinking hard. He had known the controller for a long time, and did know him very well. There had to be a weakness; everyone had one. Suddenly, it dawned on him, and he smiled at his idea.  
It could and would work.  
"I've got it, Thomas! I'll be right back!"  
Duck raced down another line and disappeared around a bend. Thomas watched him go, confused.  
 _What on Sodor could he be up to?_

The engines all reached the smelters, looking both furious and sad. The FC was there, as if he was expecting them.  
"I had a feeling you'd show up," he mumbled.  
"Of course I'd show up!" Thomas yelled. "You're about to scrap my best friend!"  
"I'm only doing what is right! Honestly, why must you be so stubborn and unwilling?"  
Thomas sighed.  
"If you were in my position, you would be doing the same."  
"This has to stop," James said fiercely, moving forward, "this isn't what should be done and you know it. Why not do what's right? It is hard sometimes, but is it truly that much harder for you?"  
"No, James, it isn't," the FC said, clenching his fists. "I'm doing what's right, anyway. Having Percy be miserable and hurt forever wouldn't be right."  
"You don't know that though!" Came Edward's voice. "He could heal; everybody who is hurt will heal eventually, even if it takes them time. Percy could be hurt for awhile, but you'll never know when he'll get better unless you give him a chance to  
do so."  
The Fat Controller actually fell silent at the older engine's words.  
"Nothing is going to change my mind," he finally said. "Percy is getting scrapped now, and that is that!"  
Come on, Duck, Thomas thought desperately, where are you?  
"Nothing may be able to change your mind," came a voice, "but maybe someone will."  
Duck pulled into the smelters yard, pulling Annie and Clarabel behind him. Thomas was about to ask him why he had his coaches, until their doors opened. Out stepped the Fat Controller's family, and three men nobody recognized.  
"Bertram!" Sir Topham's wife yelled. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm just scrapping a sick, broken engine, dear," he replied.  
"Father, you can't!" His son cried. "He's just an innocent little engine! He just needs to rest!"  
"Yeah!" The daughter agreed. "Like we do when we're sick! The more he sleeps, the better he'll get!"  
But, the Fat Controller ignored his children and turned to the three men.  
"And who are you three gentlemen?"  
One man, young and probably in his early thirties, wearing a green jacket, spoke up first.  
"You don't know me, Topham? I thought you of all railway managers would know who I am. You're about to scrap my engine, after all."  
"Your engine?" The Controller demanded. "I bought this engine from the mainland years ago!"  
"Yes, I know that, because I'm the one who sold Percy to you."  
The Fat Controller stared at him.  
"How do you know his name? And what do you mean, 'you sold him to me?'"  
The young man smiled.  
"I know his name because I'm the one who named him. And I sold him to your railway years ago."  
The FC shook his head.  
"Alright, enough of this nonsense. Who are you?"  
The man smirked, but there was a twinkle in his eyes.  
"My name is Jacob Avonside, head of the Avonside Train Company. I'm Percy's creator."  
All jaws in the smelter's yard dropped in shock.  
"I'm here because under law, since Percy is my engine, under my creation, you cannot scrap him without my permission, which I'm not giving to you."  
"And why on earth not?" The FC demanded. "If you care for him, you'd let me do it. Do you like him miserable?"  
"Percy's not miserable," came the reply of the inventor, "he's exhausted and weak. Hurt, but not miserable at all."  
"And how would you know?" The controller demanded harshly.  
"I built him," Jacob replied. "I know him better than anybody else."  
He looked over at Thomas and smiled fondly.  
"Except for you, of course."  
Thomas smiled back, eyes lighting up at the praise he was given.  
"Yes, my little engine has done a fine job watching over your little engine, Jacob," the second man said, placing his hand directly over Thomas's number one. The little blue engine stared down at him, shocked.  
Again, the Fat Controller spat, "your engine?"  
The man nodded. He too, was young, like Jacob, probably in his early thirties. The third man was actually old, in his early seventies, and he was leaning up against Duck, who was actually smirking at the Fat Controller.  
"Yes, my engine," the man said, his hand still covering the number one. He traced the red outline of the number with his finger, smiling. "Thomas is here because of me. And I'm proud of how much he has grown. Thank you for taking care of him."  
The man walked over and shook Sir Topham's hand.  
"Benjamin C. Billington, at your service."  
The FC backed away from him, in shock.  
"Y-You..." He stammered, "y-you invented the E2 Class Billington Tank Engine..."  
"Yes," Benjamin said, walking back over to Thomas. "I'm Thomas'inventor. He's the first and last of his kind."  
All the jaws dropped again.  
Benjamin turned toward the manager again.  
"I've heard all about Thomas and Percy and how close they are. The three of us are here to say that you cannot legally override the power of the creator."  
The Fat Controller felt himself stiffen. He was loosing this battle, to the inventors of his own engines.  
"I'm not letting you scrap my engine," Jacob said firmly, "he is very near and dear to me, and I know he is to all these engines as well. And deep down, I can see how important he is to you, too. Would you rather have a scrapped engine and a miserable  
team, or a sick engine and a team who is there for him? I'm not giving you a choice. As Percy is my engine, my creation, I refuse to let this happen. My engine is not getting scrapped, and that is final!"  
The engines all blew their whistles, loud, long, and happily.  
They'd won.  
"Always remember what I taught you, Duck," the third man said, smiling up at the engine. "There's two ways of doing things."  
"The great western way, and the wrong way," Duck smiled back, looking down at the founder of The Great Western Railway. "I'll always remember, sir. I always have."


	20. Chapter 20

Thomas was given the honor of taking Percy back to the Steamworks. Benjamin decided to take the opportunity to drive the engine he himself built, and the founder of the Great Western was driving Duck, who was pushing from behind. The two headed straight  
back to the works, and left Percy there to sleep and be repaired and taken care of. The two engines watched the white sheet be removed and their friend be put back on the rails where he belonged. Thomas turned to Duck.  
"Duck...I can't thank you enough. You saved his life."  
Duck smiled.  
"I just did what a good friend would do, Thomas. And it was my pleasure."  
"How did you even come up with that?" Thomas asked, amazed. "That idea was _genius_. It was _brilliant_. And as for your timing...how'd you get back here so quickly?"  
Duck only smiled humbly.  
"I knew that Percy's creator lived on the mainland with yours. So, I went to get them, hoping they could somehow stop the fat controller. I also went and got the founder of the Great Western, Mr. Atkinson, to see if he could help, too. And it worked.  
Your creator and Percy's worked together to stop the scrapping, because they both treasured you two and your well being. Benjamin knew it would hurt you, and Jacob didn't let Percy get scrapped because not only would it affect himself, but us, too.  
I brought them here because I knew they wouldn't want their own engines and property to suffer. And as for me getting there and back so quick...I was anxious to save my friend...therefore putting me in a hurry."  
Thomas nodded, smiling brightly.  
"Okay...but why'd you bring the founder of the Great Western?"  
Duck smiled.  
"I thought he'd be of help, but I just wanted to see him again. And I'm sure Oliver would, too. You know...he's actually the one who gave me my name."  
"Which one?" Thomas chuckled.  
"Both," Duck grinned. "He gave Oliver five nicknames. And only one turned out to be the original."  
Thomas laughed.  
"Five, huh? What were they?"  
Duck was about to reply, but Oliver suddenly racedin.  
"Did you do it?" He asked, looking nervous. "Did we save him?"  
Duck smiled and nodded.  
"Yes. We did."  
Oliver smiled brightly and nuzzled the Great Western engine.  
"I knew you could do it...I'm so proud of you, Duck..."  
Duck laughed affectionately and returned the nuzzle. They both hummed in satisfaction.  
Mr. Atkinson chuckled lightly. He was an old gentleman who had found and ran the Great Western railway for most of his life, and was still running the railway to that day. He'd taught Duck and Oliver everything, and he was so proud of the both of them.  
He jumped out of Duck's cab, and Oliver's eyes went huge.  
"Mr. Atkinson, sir..." He said in disbelief, "cinders and ashes...it's been a long time..."  
Mr. Atkinson smiled at his engine and gave him a fond pat on his buffer beam.  
"Yes, it has. Look how much you've grown...you've changed so much, little olive branch."  
Oliver smiled bashfully.  
"Yes, sir..."  
Mr. Atkinson sighed happily.  
"Yes, the Olive Tree is no longer a sapling..."  
Thomas and Duck both collapsed into fits of laughter, and Oliver turned redder than James's paint.  
"Oliver Twist has indeed become a fine engine..." Mr. Atkinson smirked.  
Thomas started laughing even harder, and tears even came into his eyes. Benjamin witnessed the whole scene and walked over.  
"Don't flatter yourself, Thomas," he grinned. "You had some ridiculous nicknames yourself."  
"Like what?" Oliver asked.  
Thomas looked down, trying to hide his growing embarrassment  
"Tom, Tommy, Little Train and Little Blue," Benjamin answered for him.  
Duck chuckled, and looked over at the number one.  
"I can see the first three, but why Little Blue? You weren't blue when you arrived here."  
"True, but about a month after he was built he crashed into a truck full of blue paint cans, and they literally painted him blue," Benjamin replied with a grin. "There wasn't a single part of him that wasn't bright blue."  
The three engines and the two gentlemen all laughed. Jacob was sitting next to Percy, looking over his unconscious tank engine.  
He grunted in satisfaction.  
"He'll live," he said. "He just needs to sleep and recover."  
"Glad to hear it," Benjamin said. "And I know they are, too."

Thomas stayed with Percy all night long, and woke up early the next morning. He was staring at his best friend with a watchful eye, waiting patiently for him to wake up. Benjamin, Jacob and Mr. Atkinson had found a hotel and would be staying on Sodor  
for the next few weeks.  
Thomas was making small talk with Kevin, when Percy suddenly shifted.  
"Ugh..."  
Thomas quickly moved closer to him.  
"T...T-Thomas?"  
Thomas nodded, sighing in relief.  
"Yes, it's me."  
"D-Did he s-scrap you, too?"  
Thomas smiled and shook his head.  
"Nobody was scrapped, Percy. You're here in the Steamworks, and you're not getting scrapped. We had some help from some old friends."  
Percy smiled a genuine, real smile that the blue engine had missed dearly. Percy was getting stronger, slowly, but he was getting his strength back.  
"Well...I'm glad I'm alive."  
"I am too," Thomas said. "I'm...so relieved."  
Percy smiled and leaned against him, and Thomas happily leaned back into him.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he said quietly. "I can't ever go through that again. I was so worried, Percy. I was terrified."  
Percy only smiled again, nuzzling into him further.  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to. But I promised you I'd be okay, didn't I? And I'll never break a promise towards you."  
Thomas sighed.  
"Yes...I suppose. And thanks for that."  
Percy nodded.  
"By the way, I heard you pushed Diesel off the rails. Twice."  
"Yeah. And?"  
"And what? Good job. Nobody else would've done it. Why did you?"  
Thomas shrugged.  
"Because he hurt you. I wanted him to feel what you felt. Pain, and lots of it."  
Percy was shocked by the darkness of the phrase, but it made him happy to know that Thomas was so protective of him. He sighed in a bliss and cuddled closer to the little blue engine. He shut his eyes. He was still very tired.  
"Thomas?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm sleepy."  
Percy felt him chuckle. It was good to hear him laugh again.  
"Go to sleep, then. I'll be right here when you wake up."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
Percy yawned and shut his eyes, already drifting off.  
But...  
"Thomas?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you."  
Thomas smiled, and watched him fall asleep.  
"I love you, too."  
And a smile graced the little green engine's features.


	21. Chapter 21

James chugged down the line hurriedly, trying to reach the Little Western. He needed to see Duck, because he needed to speak with him. The shed came into view, and Duck saw James come into his line of sight.  
"Hello, James," he said, slightly surprised. "What brings you here?"  
"I just needed to talk to you," came the reply of the proud, red engine. "It's nothing serious."  
"Alright. I'm listening."  
The two engines stared at each other, feeling awkward. They had never really gotten to know each other that much, as James found Duck annoying. They'd never been close friends, but after what the Great Western engine had pulled off, James was determined  
to change that.  
"I just wanted to thank you," James said, sounding very sincere and honest. "For saving Percy. I've never seen anybody stand up to the Fat Controller like you did. I think you were mad to do that, but also very courageous. That was brilliant how you did  
that, and I honestly had no idea how loyal you were. So...thank you for doing what you did."  
Duck smiled, understanding.  
"It was my pleasure, James, and you're welcome. I know the rest of us would've done the same."  
James, for once, felt like Duck was his good friend. And he also felt kind of shocked that Duck didn't tie the Great Western Way into his explanation somehow.  
"Still..." James trailed off, "I think there's an engine on this island who's finally worthy enough to bemore splendid than me...I'll be forever in your debt, Duck. I'm sorry I've always been such a nuisance."  
"And I'm sorry I've always been so annoying to you," Duck smiled. "I guess we both learned something about each other, hmm?"  
James smiled.  
"Yes. I've learned that you're not at all as annoying as I made you out to be. I'll never judge you again, Duck, and I hope you can forgive me for how I've always treated you."  
"I forgive you," Duck said instantly, smiling. "Everything's in the past, James. I've learned to look ahead instead of looking back, and I forgive you for everything. All charges are dropped."  
James smiled.  
"Friends?" He asked.  
Duck nodded.  
"Friends."  
James began to pull away, knowing Oliver would be coming home soon and that the two Great Westerns always spent their evenings together.  
"I'll be seeing you, Duck...and...thanks for saving my brother."  
Duck nodded.  
"My friends are my family, James. It's my job to take care of them...I just did what I was meant to do."  
James nodded.  
"And you're doing a good job at it...you're alright, Duck. Mad, but alright."  
Duck chuckled, as did James.  
"Trust me," Duck grinned, "we're all a little mad on the inside. We just cover it up with paint, that's all."

Thomas passed by Dryaw Station that day with Annie and Clarabel, humming happily. He saw the Fat Controller standing at the platform, fuming. Thomas smirked to himself.  
 _Looks like someone got their comeuppance._

Thomas was a bit shocked when the railway manager boarded Annie, but he didn't say anything. He blew his whistle and kept going. He passed Emily along the way, and he saw her face mold into a look of surprise when she saw the Fat Controller sitting in  
one of his coaches. But, Thomas kept going, eager to end his day. When he finally reached his last station, he sped off to the Steamworks. He got there in five minutes flat, and Percy smiled at him.  
"Thomas!"  
"Hello, Percy," Thomas grinned. "How are you doing?"  
"Much better," Percy replied, clearly and happily, "my new parts came in and they've been working on me a lot!"  
"Yes," Victor said, pulling up next to them, "it looks as if he will make a full recovery."  
"I'm glad," Thomas smiled. "Very glad."  
Suddenly, Annie's door opened and the Fat Controller jumped out. On instinct, Thomas moved in front of Percy to protect him.  
"Hello, you two," the FC said lowly, "I have something I'd like to say to the both of you."  
He sighed deeply.  
"For one, Percy. I'm...so, terribly sorry for doing what I did. I regret my actions to the fullest extent. I never should have attempted to scrap you in the first place. I didn't listen to anybody when they said you would just need rest and repairs so  
you could heal...and I was very stubborn to do so. I hope you can forgive me for what I did."  
Percy nodded enthusiastically.  
"It's alright, sir! You were only trying to do what you thought was right by putting me out of my misery. But, it's okay, because I forgive you."  
The Fat Controller smiled and turned to his number one engine.  
"Thomas," he began, "I need to apologize to you, too. I was very rude to you when I was trying to scrap Percy, and I'm very sorry. You were only trying to protect your friend and I applaud you for that. I'm so sorry for all that I've done, and I promise  
from now on, I will become a nicer, better person. I'm...sorry for trying to scrap your best friend."  
Thomas laughed, and he was surprised that he did.  
"It might take awhile for me to trust you again, sir, but I do forgive you. Apology accepted."  
"Quick question, sir," Percy began, "what made you change your mind about scrapping me?"  
"Hey, Percy!" Came Duck's voice, as he barreled into the Steamworks, "how're you feeling?"  
The Fat Controller smiled and patted Duck's buffer beam.  
"He, Percy, is what changed my mind. Duck went to the mainland and brought back your inventor, Mr. Jacob Avonside, and he gave me a piece of his mind. But, not only that, Duck stood up for you and tried endlessly to get me to call off the scrapping. He  
didn't stop bombarding me until he brought your creator over here, which is how your life was saved. This not only proves how stubborn Duck is," he trailed off, looking at the Great Western engine, "but how kind and loyal he is, too."  
Duck smiled and looked down, turning a brilliant shade of magenta.  
"Duck...y-you stopped me from getting scrapped?" Percy said quietly, eyes glowing.  
Duck smiled.  
"It wasn't just me, Percy," he said. "Thomas fought against all odds to protect you. He stayed with you all day and all night...for weeks. The only thing I did was bring Mr. Avonside over here from the mainland. But...I'm so happy you're okay."  
"Oh, stop being so humble!" Thomas laughed. "You did SO much more than that!"  
Duck only smiled.  
"I'm a Great Western engine. I was built to be humble."  
The trio and their manager all laughed together, something they hadn't done in a _very_ long time.


	22. Chapter 22

Thomas stood anxiously outside the Steamworks a week later. Percy was due to be finished with repairs today, and Thomas was waiting for him to come out. Suddenly, there was a great swirl of steam, and a form came forward and through the mist.  
Thomas's jaw dropped.  
There stood his best friend, fully repaired and looking better than ever. Almost every single part of the little engine had been replaced, and he'd been slathered with a fresh coat of gleaming green paint and polish.  
"Percy..." Thomas said in disbelief, "you look...you look...amazing."  
Percy flushed a deep red.  
"Thank you, Thomas."  
Suddenly, the world froze as the little blue engine rushed up and kissed him. Percy's eyes went huge with shock, but they fluttered shut as he kissed back, gently and passionately. They finally pulled part about a minute later, and they were both out  
of breath.  
"W-Why did you do that?" Percy stammered, but he was smiling.  
Thomas smiled back.  
"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time, trust me. Especially since you got into that accident. I love you, Percy...and I'm so happy you're better."  
Percy smiled.  
"Thanks...I'm glad I get to be back with you now."  
Thomas smiled again and pecked him on the cheek, causing Percy to giggle.  
"Come on," Thomas said, "let's go home."

There was a huge celebratory party at Tidmouth Sheds that night. All the drivers and firemen were there, along with Sir Topham Hatt, Benjamin, Jacob, Mr. Atkinson, the Search and Rescue Team, and other engines from around the island. Everybody was shocked  
when James greeted Duck warmly when he showed up, and even more shocked when Duck responded even warmer, with a smile and a hint of pride in his voice. Oliver came along too, along with Toad. Even all the coaches were there. All the engines were talking  
together, as one big, happy group. Gordon was talking with Connor and Caitlin, the two stream-lined engines who had come to visit from the mainland. Alice, Mirabel, Isabel, Dulcie, Annie, Clarabel, Toad and Henrietta were all talking about their engines  
and their daily routines. The older engines were all exchanging words of wisdom, while the girl engines stood close by, giggling. James and Molly were talking with Edward and Henry, and they were all laughing about something. Thomas was in a deep  
conversation with Luke, a narrow gauge engine he had befriended awhile back, who was under the impression that he was in big trouble for causing an accident that he thought he caused, but he never truly did cause it in the first place. Percy watched  
him talk with Luke, keeping a close eye.  
"Getting protective, are we?" Toby joked.  
"If it was Mavis, you'd do the same," Percy muttered.  
Toby laughed.  
"Now, Percy, you know Thomas loves you and you only."  
Percy sighed.  
"I guess so. Thanks, Toby."  
Thomas suddenly rolled forward, and blew his whistle loudly.  
"Hey! Everyone!"  
All the engines's conversations ceased.  
"I, uh..." Thomas stuttered, "some of us have some things we'd like to say. Who wants to go first?"  
"The engine who bears the number one must always be the one to go first," James smirked.  
Thomas chuckled, "alright, then."  
Thomas looked straight at Percy and took a deep breath.  
"Percy, were all so glad you're back with us tonight, especially me. We all missed you very much. This shed, this railway, this island...would never be the same without you. I just want to tell you that...everybody here is your friend, and no matter what  
happens to you, we will always be there...until the very end. I'm so happy you're okay and I'm so happy you're back. When you were hurt, it honestly hurt me, too. I think the days and nights I spent with you only made me become even more attached  
to you. I'm going to say this here so everybody knows. I love you, Percy...and I always will."  
Whistles filled the sheds as all the engines cheers for Thomas's little speech. Percy blinked back his happy tears as his best friend pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.  
"Who's next?" Thomas asked, once he pulled away.  
"Me," James replied, charging forward and meeting the gaze of the little green engine.  
"Percy...I've always looked at you like a little brother. I know I'm vain and boastful and a tease to you sometimes, but I only do it out of love. When I look at you, I see a kind, brave, innocent, sweet young engine who can do anything he sets his mind  
to. And I know you set your mind to getting better, because look at you...you're back with us, right where you belong: In Tidmouth Sheds, with your family. And we're hoping you stay here with us forever and never leave again. I'm so proud of you,  
and it's great to have you back...little brother."  
Percy smiled shyly as the sheds exploded with cheers.  
"T-Thank you, James...that means a lot...big brother."  
James smiled and backed away.  
"Anybody else?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'll go," said Duck, as he came forward.  
Percy smiled brightly.  
"I learned something from all this," Duck began, "a few things, actually. First off, never underestimate yourself and your friends. Two, always look back before looking ahead. And mostly...I learned that doing things the right way isn't always the right  
way. It isn't always the easiest. Sometimes, doing things the wrong way will get you somewhere, it might become the correct way to do something, and it'll make you do things you've never done before. I had the option to let you be scrapped and not  
be miserable, and that was the right way. Or so I thought."  
Duck took deep breath, and the engines and their coaches and crews listened intently.  
"I knew letting you get scrapped wasn't right," Duck continued, "it was the right way, but at the same time, it wasn't. It wouldn't have been right of me to let this happen to you, and I'd regret it for the rest of my life. I believe in doing things the  
Great Western Way, or, the wrong way. And yelling at the Fat Controller, threatening to run over him and above all, being mean to him...was definitely the Great Western Way if it meant saving your life. I missed you, Percy, a lot. And I'm glad you're  
back to your old self. Welcome home. We all love you."  
Tidmouth Sheds erupted into cheers and whistles coming from everybody. Percy launched himself at Duck and pulled him into a tank engine version of an embrace. Duck smiled and leaned into the hold, overjoyed to have is friend back on the rails.  
Where he belonged.  
"Wait..." Emily said slowly, "you threatened to run over the Fat Controller?"  
All the engines stared at Duck in disbelief.  
"You, of all engines, was going to run over the controller of this railway?" Edward said, eyes huge.  
"He was. I saw him do it," Oliver said.  
Duck nodded simply.  
"Yes. But, I had my reasons."  
"We're they GOOD reasons?" Thomas demanded.  
"Absolutely," Duck replied, grinning at Oliver.  
"Good work, Old Boy!" Gordon roared, laughing. "That's what a true friend would do!"


	23. Chapter 23

Note: Here it is! The final chapter! Look at my profile again tonight for the first look at some new stories!

About another week later, Percy and Thomas stood in their new, small shed that had been built just for them, right on Thomas' branch line. It overlooked the field and the rails and had a great view of the sunset. They stood in that shed, watching  
the sun set over their new shed, their new home. Percy nuzzled into his best friend.  
"Thomas?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks for having this shed built for us. It's amazing."  
Thomas smiled.  
"You're welcome. I think it's great, too."  
"How'd you convince the Fat Controller, to build this for us anyway?"  
Thomas laughed.  
"I honestly didn't have to. He pretty much offered."  
Percy looked up at his other, shocked.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"As a gift, I suppose. A get well gift. Or a 'I'm sorry for trying to scrap you' gift," Thomas smirked, raising his eyes at his best friend.  
Percy laughed loudly, and Thomas watched and listened intently. He loved Percy's laugh; it was so carefree and cute. Many of the other engines and even the passengers and workers found Percy absolutely adorable.  
"I love you, Percy," Thomas said with a soft smile.  
"I love you too, Thomas," Percy replied quietly.  
The two engines cuddled up to each other, as they watched the sun set over the island.  
Together.


	24. Epilogue

_Once, a long time ago, on an island, a little blue engine told a wise, old engine about his troubles. Two little engines, one blue, the other green, realized that there was so much more between them than friendship._

 _There was protectiveness._

 _There was shyness._

 _There was affection._

 _And above all..._

 _There was love. And lots of it._

 _The cheeky, number one engine, fell for his own best friend, the shy, number six engine._

 _And then, the shy engine got into an accident._

 _So everyday, every night, the cheeky engine was there to protect him._

 _He watched over him._

 _He comforted him._

 _He took care of him._

 _He loved him._

 _And the shy green engine loved him for it._

 _Once, on this island, two best friends, one blue, one green, found love in each other._


End file.
